


The Infinity Orb

by SuperherofanGuy



Series: Wielders of The Infinity Orb [1]
Category: Bleach, DCU (Comics), Naruto, One Piece, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Star Wars - All Media Types, Tales of Symphonia, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Loads and Loads of Characters - Freeform, Original Character-centric, imported from fanfiction.net, power level escalation, world of badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperherofanGuy/pseuds/SuperherofanGuy
Summary: He always wanted to be strong, to be a hero, but sometimes, being a hero sucks. Finding out  his past life had some seriously messed up stuff happen to him, including having his memory erased, his friends forgotten, and lovers lost was especially hard. One dark moment changed the fate of his soul, stripping him of everything. Now for Creation to survive, he'll need to fight an old foe with no clue of why or how. If he wants it all back, it's gonna be a hard journey.





	1. Gather Soldiers

 

 

 

Prologue: Gather Soldiers.

disclaimer : Ok, *Deep Breath* I do not own; Teen Titans/DC comics, Marvel Comics, One Piece. Bleach, Naruto, Yugioh, Tales of Symphonia. Star wars, or any Negima that I reference. Tyler and Chamie are my Original Characters and this is imported over from my Fanfiction (dot) Net account under Superherofan.  *Phew*

* * *

**A School in San Francisco. Home of the Teen Titans.**

"Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." a sky-blue eyed blond haired girl says, her words fall heavy on Beast Boy.

"come in, Beast Boy. We need your help!" Beast Boy's communicator projects Robin's voice.

"Come with me." The green skinned hero pleads."

"You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who _you_ are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied." It's then the Bell rings; students come out in between the two; and the girl walks away.

"Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over." Beast Boy, seeming dejected, turned around, and heads for the nearest door to the outside. Within minutes he meets up with his teammates, and they are _not_ happy.

"What took so long Beast Boy?" Robin demands as he tries to help up a damaged Cyborg, Robin`s costume is tattered and torn, Beast Boy could hear the girls fighting the enemy nearby.`

"Something I thought was important, but I guess it`s not." Beast Boy turns to the sound of Starfire`s attacks, "So, what are we up against?"

"A monster," Robin answers,

"That thing nearly short circuited me!" Cyborg complains,

"It can change it's body to anything that it touches. We can't even do any permanent damage."

"Let's get it then dudes!" Beast Boy transforms into a lion, and chases after the android/monster/possibly alien, creature, in order to assist the girls, with Robin and Cyborg behind him.

They entered into a hole made by the creature, to find Raven trying to capture the beast, and Starfire struggling to get a large amount of industrial debris off her.

The creature was currently made of concrete. Raven was blasting it with bolts of black magic, but to little effect.

Beast Boy shifted into the form of a T-Rex, trying to stomp on the creature, but it quickly jumps out from under his feet, and through one of the walls.

"After it!" Robin commands, right after he pulls Starfire out of the wreakage.

"I'm on it!" Beast Boy says, he follows the creature through the wall, to see that the creature is running towards one of San Fransisco's many malls.

"Aww come on dude! Go somewhere with less people!" Beast Boy complains, but the creature turns to him, and then charges down the street, towards-

"A jewelry store?" Raven asks dryly.

The monster crashes through the wall of the store, and upon touching one of the many diamonds... it transforms into a beast with the properties of the hardest natural substance on earth.

Needless to say, the situation just got worse.

"Raven! Keep it from leaving! Starfire, bring it down!" But Robin isn't able to put his plan in motion, because the creature was upon him, and in a single blow, Robin was six feet away from where he had previously been standing, lying on the hard asphalt, he wasn't moving.

"Robin!" Starfire calls out, but is soon also being attacked by the diamond beast, trying desperately to not get hit. But it won't be enough, as she tries to push as much energy through the enemy, the situation got even worse.

The beast absorbed and transformed into the star-bolt energy. It's speed and power even greater than when it touched the diamond, it was almost instantly on top of Cyborg, despite being shot with his sonic cannon, in barely one attack, Cyborg was on the ground, missing all his limbs.

"Beast Boy! We need to kill this thing now!" Starfire charges at the now green creature, but before she can strike it, it vanishes again, now focused on Beast Boy, who transforms into the green Were-wolf like form, that can stand on it's hind-legs, his most powerful form. He strikes the beast, but the pure energy damages him more than the beast. He leaps back in pain, retaining his form. Raven finally stops holding back also. Trapping the creature completely in her magic,

Raven walks towards the beast, holding it in the air.

"Oh, we can't have that, now can we?" a blast of purple energy collides with the back of Raven's head, causing her to collapse.

Starfire turns to find who is responsible. " **Blackfire**?"

"Hello sister dear." The black haired Tameranean answers. "Having fun?"

"I am not!" Starfire's eyes turn green and she shoots out two small green laser beams at her sister, who creates a shield with her similar purple energy.

The creature leaps at Starfire, and slams it's arm into her side, shooting a huge mass of energy as it does, sending her into the hard asphalt. Blackfire then blasts her as well. Beast Boy, still in his were-beast form, charges in rage at Blackfire, only to get struck down by a mass of lightning. **Overload** shoots out from the shadows, and quickly attacks Starfire, shooting her full of electricity. But B-B was having none of it, with a ferocious roar, he smashes a nearby fire hydrant, transforming into an elephant, and using his larger feet to redirect the water at the electric being, he weakens the energy being.

Starfire was standing again, ready to fight back, but the substance absorbing creature lands a powerful blow on her head, finally sending her into unconsciousness. The creature, still bright green, turns to Beast Boy, who is now fighting Blackfire. Again in his were-wolf/beast form, Beast Boy is winning, matching Blackfire blow for blow. But he didn't expect to be hit by a wave of green energy.

He fell to the ground hard, but he rises up again, turning to the creature, he attacks, but is knocked down again by Blackfire and the creature. The last thing Beast Boy sees, is someone with fire in one hand, ice in the other, long black hair, and an all black outfit, walk past him, before he falls, and loses consciousness.

The original five Teen Titans had been defeated.

"hello." The girl who had walked past Beast Boy says to his assailants, a black mask hides her face. "I can't let you do any more damage." the girl says. She lashes out at the villains, freezing the android creature in place, and throwing fire at Blackfire. The creature starts to break free, but soon the creature seems to simply vanish, even the girl seems surprised.

"My revenge comes now!"

"Trying to capitalize on another villains work? You really are motivated." The green eyed, black haired, masked girl, jumps in the way to absorb the energy attack directed at Starfire. "Leave!" the girls voice turns dark, and like an arrow pierces the Tameranean's ears. She feels fear, just being around this girl is dangerous. Something tells her, that if she stays, she will be in serious danger.

She ignores the feeling, and attacks.

She regrets it immediately.

"Fire Style, Water Style." The girl weaves an insane amount of hand signs in only seconds, and then thrusts her hands towards the Tameranean. "Dual Elemental Attack! Fire and water dragon!"

The two elements hit the Tameranean, and send her reeling into unconsciousness, and flying to the other side of the city.

"I told you." The girl turns to the fallen Titans. She heals each of them in turn, and uses magic to return them to their beds in Titans Tower. "So your moving already... Looks like it's time to enlist some soldiers."

**Karakura Town. Home of the Substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurosaki.**

"Wake up TIME!" Isshin Kurosaki leaps throught the door to Ichigo's Room, his bearded face get's a good smack from Ichigo's arm. He's already been awake for an hour. Close lining hisn father, Ichigo goes downstairs. Making sure his orange hair is just messy enough. Eating the breakfast his sister made, and heading out the door to school.

"Ichigo!" The tall, good looking high school student turns to see a deep-orange-haired girl, with a cute face, and considerable... bounce, running top speed at Ichigo. "Wait up!"

"Good Morning Orihime." Ichigo says.

"How are you today?" Orihime asks with her cheerful voice, holding her bag with her books in front of her like always.

"Actually, it seems things are finally calming down around here." Ichigo holds his bag behind his head. But his peace would not last. As something in his pocket began to make a noise louder than anything living:

_**"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"** _

"Been awhile since that's worked hasn't it?" Orihime asks, a contented smile on her face.

"It's better than ever now." Ichigo was also smiling. Luckily they were about a minute from the school, so the pair ran into class. Slamming himself down in his desk, Ichigo grabs his substitute badge, and his soul bursts out of his body. He quickly flash steps back to the front door, and flies down the streets towards the hollow's spiritual pressure.

All twenty of them. Pulling out his long, cresent-moon shaped Zanpakutô, he quickly dispatches the Hollows without any trouble.

"Too easy."

"You might as well have not lost your powers at all. Ichigo." The orange haired boy looks up to see a short, black haired, dark eyed girl.

"What do you want. Rukia?"

"I've been reassigned to this place again."

"Well, don't complain to me when you get into trouble."

"I won't!" Rukia yells back.

"Sorry, but I'm already asleep in class. I have to go." In the blink-of-an-eye, he was gone.

"wow, beats Aizen, loses powers. Get's powers back, beats new bad guy. And he's right back at it." A voice behind Rukia says.

"Yes, it's- Hey!" Rukia turns around to see... a girl with long black hair, green eyes, and wearing a Hollywood fully body ninja outfit, complete with face covering mask. "Who are you?"

"No one important. At least not yet. I'm just here to warn you, I will be requiring Ichigo Kurosaki's services, as well as yours. And Miss Orihime as well."

"For what?" Rukia demands.

"A worst case scenario. The kind that could spell the end of this world, and many others."

"Many others.. But-"

"Make sure you are ready..." the ninja clad girl seems to fade like a mirage. leaving a faint blue and green aura before she completly vanishes...

Rukia looks as though she has been struck by lightning. And this is the girl who almost died more than twice.

**The World of Ninja. Konoha, the Village hidden in the leaves. Inside the Fifth Hokage's office.**

"Lady Tsunade." A woman with shoulder length black hair, and dark eyes speaks from the door. "Team Guy is here to see you." The fifth Hokage, Tsunade, lifts her blond haired head to see Might Guy in all his bowl-cut black and white haired crazy glory. She finally puts down the pen she was using. Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee behind him. The first two hiding their face's. Ashamed by the wierd poses the other two were doing.

"Lady Tsunade. What mission do you have for us?" Guy speaks like he's anouncing, and his left leg is up in a fighting stance.

"Go to this location!" Tsunade, too exhausted to respond to the Joinin's excentricities. Throws a scroll marked;

"Top Secret Mission. Open at Own Risk." Neji reads aloud after catching it.

Shizune spoke next. "Do not tell anyone of this mission. The only ones who know about it are in this room. The one who asked for the four of you are above even the village elders. They require everything you do on this mission to be 100% secret. The scroll has all the information you will need. The mission must not fail. And you all must come back alive. Understood?" Shizune continued with the briefing because Tsunade had gone back to sleep.

"Yes Sir!" Lee did a classic army salute.

**_five minutes later._ **

"Where does the scroll say to go?" Ten Ten asks, her short brown hair being blown by the light wind, and because she and her fellow teammates are running through the trees.

"It's strange, It's not too far from the village. But no one lives there." Neji says.

"Then why have us go there?" Lee wonders aloud, as they continue to jump along the trees.

"Because our employer is going to meet us there." Might Guy answers...

**_Half a day later..._ **

"If I'm correct, this is the place the scroll says to go." Neji holds the scroll open, walking around, scanning the area with his Byakugan. "But no one else is nearby."

"Alright, we'll make camp here tonight." Guy orders, setting his own pack on the ground, the sun was setting on the long day. Within minutes, it was dark.

"Neji the scroll!" Lee exclaimed.

"What is it Lee?" Ten Ten's annoyed voice came from her tent. She stuck out her head to see Lee holding the scroll, it was glowing a dark blue color.

"Guy Sensei! Neji! Wake up!" But before the two sleeping Ninja could jump into action, the four, and all their belongings, were absorbed by the blue light. When the light faded, no trace of them remained.

**The Grand Line, aboard the _Thousand Sunny_** **. Ship of the Straw Hat Pirates** _**.** _

"Ussop! How's it looking!" A young girl, with orange hair, brown eyes, a black shirt with the word 'EVIL' printed across it, and a blue miniskirt, yells up too the crows-nest.

An older teen boy with an overly long nose, wearing a yellow plaid bandanna on his head, and a pair of high-quality goggles that can individally move up and down, sticks his head out of the observation tower's window (The crow's nest) to speak. "Still nothing Nami, no land." He said for the sixth time this hour. This wouldn't have been so bad, if they weren't nearly out of food. Again.

Just then, something slams into the water, just barely missing the ship. but causing water to fly up everywhere.

"It's the Marines!" a tall man, with half-cannon sized forearms with stars tattooed on them, and spiked blue hair, informs the others as the sound of scrambling can be heard. Franky, shipwright and cyborg.

Nami looks to see six blue MARINE ships chasing after them, and hears the sound of cannon fire before more blasts of water erupt around their ship. "Release the sails, see if we can't get Sunny to move a bit faster for us!" Nami motions to the ship, as her crewmates set to work while she steers. "Luffy! Sanji! Make sure those cannonballs don't connect!"

"Already on it Nami-Swan! " yells a blond haired man wearing a black suit with black dress pants, one of his eyes covered by his hair, sporting a tie underneath his suit, over a blue dress shirt. Sanji, the flirtatous pirate-chef, speeds past his favourite navigator, and catches a cannonball with his right foot while he is in midair! He swings his leg hard against it, sending the metal sphere right back at the ship that fired it. And through it's three masts, making it impossible for the ship to continue the chase.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" A black haired boy yells as his arms pull him and his scar (under his left eye) across the ship, and sending him flying towards the Marine ships.

"Why does Luffy get to have all the fun?" a green haired man covered from head to toe in bandages asks, while an animal, with antlers and a pink top hat is clinging to his leg, trying in vain to keep him from fighting.

"Zoro! You _must_ not fight! You wounds are still bad! If you try to fight, they'll open up again! Thats a doctors order!" Chopper the reindeer man demands, at he transforms into a seven foot tall, and covered in brown hair, giant, he grabs Zoro, and throws him back in the sick room, making sure to take his swords.

"YOHOHOHO! Chopper, you know thats not going to work!" a Skeleton, wearing a fifty-year old suit that looks like it came from the 1920's, and sporting a black Afro on his head, laughs.

Within about 15 minutes Luffy was back on the ship, carrying a huge tan bag of stuff, more specifically food. He was already munching on a juicy red apple. Everyone stared at the captain as he ate. The marine ships seemed to be breaking and falling to pieces on their own.

"What? I was hungry!" Luffy questions his crew.

**"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD IN THE FIRST PLACE!"** The collective crew (Minus one woman with long black hair, sitting in her room and reading the entire time.) yelled at their dense captain. Sanji quickly stripped Luffy of his prize and took it to the kitchen.

* * *

**An (Allegedly) Ordinary Airport. An (Allegedly) Ordinary Earth.**

"Honestly, how is it your're able to think this stuff up and be a complete idiot at the same time!" A blond haired girl half asks half complains to a dirty blond haired boy, he had his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, and a pair of green, army-plaid shorts. his face seems worn out, like he doesn't get enough sleep. "Honestly, how do you pass! You take _forever!"_

"Am I going to have to listen to her the entire two weeks? Because she's starting to get on my nerves." The boy asks a bright blond haired, slightly (by which I mean you wouldn't be able to tell from two feet away) shorter, blue eyed boy, weaing a classy button up shirt, that has several red and black arrows on it. "Trevor. It's summer time, we're going to Japan, and _now_ she critisizes me on my test writing? Your sister is crazy!"

"I am not!" The girl shouts.

"You are so!" the boy blurts out.

"Just ignore her. Thats what we usually do." Trevor answers.

"HEY!"

"Oh hurry up, he may be an idiot-"

_"HEY!"_ the boy shoots back.

"But he's less serious, which is a nice way of saying, stubborn beyond all reason, than you are-"

"Yes!" the boy did a fist pump, and the girl a face palm.

"and your both being childish when we need to get on the plane _RIGHT NOW!"_ the three run towards their plane, and quickly take their seats.

This isn't the story of the nagging sister. Or the charasmatic and lovable Trevor. This is the story of the boy. Commonly known as 'That-one-guy' or 'Mr-I'm-just-here-don't-mind-me.' This boy, doesn't even realize who he is, and who he might still be.

This boy has already lost everything once. And he doesn't even know it.

The boy sighed as he flopped down in his seat beside his best friend on the airplane. 'Finally' he thought to himself. After all the hard work he had put in to his part time job not to mention having to balance it with school, the teen boy was excited that all that waiting and hard work was about to pay off. He was finally going to the place he had spent two years saving his minimum wage pay check to go to. Japan!

Little did the the fifteen yearold boy know, that he wouldn't even land in Japan for another year. Nor did he understand, that his past, that he didn't even know existed, was about to come up behind him and smack him upside the head.

A few hours later the boy took his headphones off to give his ears a break. He looked at his friend Trevor.

"Hey does it feel like the plane stopped moving to you?" he asked blankly. Trevor didn't reply, he didn't even look up. In fact the boy noticed that he didn't seem to be moving at all. He wasn't breathing.

"Trevor" he said " hey Trevor wake up" waving his hands in front of his face only to realize his eyes were open and he still wasn't moving. "Is he dead?" he said out loud. He looked around the plane. Everyone else seemed to be just as frozen as Trev was.

the boy panicked "what the he.."

"Do not be alarmed" a voice interrupted . The dirty blond haired boy whirled around to see where the voice had came from."It's alright, they're still alive, just frozen. I am here to give back what was taken from you, Tyler."

"How do you know my name?" Tyler quietly asked, too freaked out by the situation to think of anything more clever. It turned out that the voice had belonged to a girl about Tyler's age and a bit taller than himself. She had an athletic build, long black hair and emerald eyes. Tyler stood up. "wow" Tyler thought ^she's cu... never mind focus on what is happening!^ he yelled to himself in his head. "Who are you?" Tyler asked with as much courage as he could muster.

"Take my hand" the girl replied offering it to him "and I will show you"

^What if she just does to me what she did everyone else?^ Tyler thought,

^She won't^ another part of himself answered ^I can feel it^ his more cautious side demanded that he ask.

"How can I trust you?"

"I won't harm you, I want to help you. As repayment of a favor to an important friend of mine."

"And do you swear on your friend's life, that everyone here will be okay?"

"It is for my friend's life that I am here. Only you can save them."

"Why me?"

"Why do you question this? Look into your heart. You know that after your school trip, you will return to your dull, dreary everyday life. But you crave more. You want excitement, adventure. I can offer you this, in exchange for helping my friend, and me."

After arguing with himself for what seemed like forever, Tyler made a decision that would affect him for the rest of his life.

He took her hand.

It started slowly at first but then he felt himself being sharply pulled through something, a portal? No it was something much much more. A swirl of starts light and sound was enveloping himself and the strange girl until finally he felt himself being placed down in an unfamiliar place as everything around him came into focus.

"This is where we shall start" She said.

"Start what?" Tyler shot back at her trying to be as nice about it as possible. And failing miserably.

"Your training" she said in a gentle voice. "training to use your powers and start your path"

"Powers? What powers?" Tyler said in a surprised tone. "Wait, this is wrong, I don't have any powers! You've got the wrong guy! I'm just a kid! And not a very strong one at that!"

"That's not possible" the girl said "If that were true you would have been frozen like everyone else"

Tyler looked at her as he became increasingly confused.

"Okay" she exhaled, taking in a deep breath. "let's start at the beginning, my name is Chamie"

"Hi" Tyler barely managing to formulate the word still unsure of what was in front of him. "Am I dreaming then?"

"No." Chamie replied "You will become more than you ever thought possible. To do what must be done."

"And what must be done, what will I become?" Tyler pressed.

"There are always two of us," she started as if in a trance "two humans chosen when they are born to be the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. Both from a planet where such things are not believed to exist, destined to maintain the balance, destined to wield the greatest power of all."

**ELSEWHERE**

The boy, or should I say, older teen, sat in his room, a room in a huge and magically powerful castle, alone, meditating, He had lived out of the castle since he had been given the chance nearly fifty years ago, he liked the way he looked as an eighteen year old, so he stayed that way, his powers would allow him to continue to grow stronger even if he never aged another day. His teacher was the only person in creation he loved, or cared for. But only ten years ago, nearly all the power he had amassed in forty years, and his teacher, the only person he had ever had loyalty to, had been stolen from him, sealed away by _them,_ the ones who wielded the polar opposite of the very thing that gave him power, one of the fools had sacrificed herself just to take everything from this boy, but her death was a foolish sacrifice, all the teen had to do was wait, until the right moment. The moment where he could get his ultimate and perfect revenge.

"my student," a voice says in the air,

"Master!" The boy jumps from his meditating state, looking around franticly,

"The time has come, the time for preparation of our ultimate revenge is now. Our greatest enemy, has found her own student, and will feel great pain losing him."

"Shall I seek out and kill him now master?"

"No, we must create the illusion that he will be strong enough to beat you, and then you will prove them both wrong, dead wrong. This will intensify her pain. Before we ease her suffering, and kill her."

"Understood master, what shall you have me do?"

"In a certain universe, there is a group of heroes who live in San Francisco, they have made several enemies throughout the past few years, and I want you to go there, and organize as many of their enemies as you can together, our new enemy will surely end up there, and we can begin to make him suffer there."

"Anyone specific you want me to find?"

"Yes, he goes by the name, Slade... he will be instrumental to our victory."

"as you wish, master..."


	2. Crash Course in Super-powers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets training in the abilities and power he (Allegedly) has always had from the no-nonsense Chamie. Meanwhile the Straw Hats get directed to a new world, and the Titans question each other about their fight with the substance-copying alien-machine-thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna do a disclaimer every chapter. Deal with it.

_Storms and Training. Build up to a meeting._

* * *

"It's still not working!" Tyler complained as he tried to stretch for the third time, the power wasn't manifesting itself like it should.

"You have to focus harder" Chamie replied "clear your mind of everything except the person whose power you want."

"Alright, Alright!" Tyler shouted "Focus," he said quietly. He cleared his mind of everything only allowing images of a certain future king of the pirates super fast stretching powers to pass through his mind.

"lets do this" he said " GUM GUM PISTOL" he screamed, punching with his left arm as fast as possible, It shot out several feet farther than a normal persons arm would go. "finally" Tyler thought to himself. It wasn't perfect but it was definitely a start. At least   he thought so, until it slumped to the ground instead of snapping back. "Hey!"

"If you can't get it to work properly I can't teach you!" Chamie roared in her angry voice.

Tyler and Chamie at the time were living at a mansion for the duration of Tyler's training. Chamie had said something to Tyler about how they could train there for a year and not a single moment would pass back on earth. Once Tyler had figured out how to use his emulation ability Chamie started to put him through several painful exercises as well as help him master as many different hero's powers as possible. At first Tyler was only able to use one persons powers at a time but Chamie had told him that eventually he would be able to use more than one persons ability at a time.

Tyler had woken up one morning (while he was still training) to find a strange glowing spherical object floating above his bed. "uh Chamie! What the heck is this thing!" Chamie came into Tyler's room almost instantly.

"Looks like its here" She said calmly "your Infinity Orb"

"Infinity Orb?" Tyler asked

"Each person that has come before us was given one of the Infinity Orbs" Chamie explained "I've already had mine for a while now. Receiving it means that you are ready"

"ready for what?" Tyler replied. "I can barely channel four people and only one at a time."

"The Emulation ability is not a substitute for your own strength. If you take this path, you must learn to eventually have this power as your last resort. But for now, I suppose you'll still need assistance. But, it will severely limit the effectiveness." Chamie placed her hand on Tyler's head, energy flowed from her hand into the boy's skull, and after a few seconds... She removed her hand.

"What was that?"

"Try a new ability. One you haven't used before."

"Okay. Luke Cage." Tyler says aloud, focusing on the hero-for-hire.

His skin tensed as it became as hard as any metal, his muscles seemed to grow in an instant.

"With my spell, Emulation will be easier to achieve, however, your still limited to one, and you only have 40% of their power. You are ready."

"For what?"

"To go places that people from your planet do not believe exist" She said dreamily " The orb will allow you to travel any where in the multiverse, it also has several other capabilities that you will have to discover for yourself"

Tyler thought about what she had said, after touching the orb it flowed inside him light a liquid light. He could feel it's power pulsating through himself.

After the airplane had landed and Tyler and his friends had gotten to their hotel rooms, Trevor collapsed on his bed instantly falling asleep. "useless" Tyler muttered sitting on his own bed. Now that he had super powers (or a least he could bring them out ) Tyler had no clue what to do next,

It was a few days into his vacation in Japan, that he came upon a small shop on a busy vendor street, while Trevor and Stacy and her friend were looking at something else, Tyler beheld a grand sight, this vendor had a beautiful Samurai blade, however, he looked at the price tag "oh no I don't have nearly enough money to buy that" he complained "and even if I did how would I get it through customs at the airport when we go back anyway?" He felt the Infinity Orb release more power into him. "unless..."

He held the sword in his hand and focused the orbs energy around it. A few moments later he put the sword back where he found it and left.

**That night, back in his own hotel room,**

Tyler stood in a fighter stance and focused on the shape of the katana letting the power of the Infinity Orb flow through him. The power started to flow out of his hands and took on a physical shape that contorted and twisted until it took on the same shape as the Samurai sword he had seen in the store. The one he had created with the Orb's energy had a few distinct characteristics. Such as the fact that the hilt had gold plating on it and the markings on the blade were artistic flames. "I could get used to this." he said with a grin.

After a few days of exploring Japan with his friends, Tyler decided it was time he saw some more of this 'multiverse' Chamie had being talking about. He wanted to go some where that had several powerful magical objects to see if the Infinity Orb could possibly copy their powers as well. " How about seven to be specific?" he thought.

After three nights of trying to get it to work Tyler was finally able to go from his world to another one entirely. He felt himself being pulled away by an unknown power, the same power that Chamie had used to take him with her to that dimension where she had taught him the basics of using his powers.

He hit the ground hard. "Ouch!" he said. At that moment he heard the sound of buildings collapsing. "what buildings?" Tyler said "I'm in the middle of a desert" looking around wildly he saw a large group of people coming out a valley.

The one who stuck out was a young man with his hair spiked up to give him another foot of height. He had three hair colors; black, red and yellow. He was surrounded by others who also had some pretty wild hair styles, yes, this was definitely Yugi.

"The Valley of Kings" Tyler said "I think I had better make sure I don't get seen" He quickly dived behind a relatively large sand dune hiding out of their field of vision. Peaking over his sandy cover to watch them, within a few minutes, they were gone...

"Time to go to work."

**Titans Tower**

"Uggg..." Beast Boy rubs his head as soon as he awakens, not bothering to sit up yet, "What happen-" The realization that they lost the previous day burns into his mind... "I better not be dead when I open my eyes." Snapping his eyes open he is relieved to see the roof of his familiar room.

Getting out of bed, he realized that someone had already fixed him up, he was healed and injury free.

"Dudes! What happened!"

Running to the kitchen/living room... Beast Boy gets a death stare from his four house mates.

"Beast Boy! Keep it down!" Raven complains, everyone was sitting down.

"Does your head hurt too?" BB asked.

"YES!" The four yell, before crying in pain from the sound.

"Okay, so who was it?" Beast Boy turned to the fridge to make something to eat.

"Indeed, who brought us back here?" Starfire asks, as her eyes turn to Robin, Cyborg's do the same.

"It wasn't me..." Robin says honestly, "I thought it was Raven."

"I would remember." Raven rubbed her forehead. Pushing her dark blue hair out of her face.

"So, if none of us... then who did?"

Drinking some Orange juice, Beast Boy tries to remember if he saw... "There was someone..." He says, just loudly enough for the others to hear...

"Who?" Robin asks as he fires up the main computer.

"Errm... a girl... long black hair, some kind of... ughh... it's all a blur." BB recalls, and then forgets...

**The Grand Line. Aboard the Thousand Sunny.**

The day had been pretty calm so far, the ship sailed slowly and the sea was calm... But this is the Grand Line, and things can change quickly.

Zoro was sleeping as usual, and Nami was in her room drawing maps.

Franky was tinkering with something...

Nico Robin was reading.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, and Brook were having fun bothering each other and being silly.

Sanji was cooking.

And no one was paying attention to the darkening sky ahead of them.

But Nami's instincts kick in as she realizes a change in the atmosphere.

Bursting through the doors to the main deck she calls everyone's attention...

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" She demands, "There is something big coming!"

Everyone scrambles to the deck, getting set for Nami's orders. "Get some more wind in these sails, this isn't going to be easy!"

"Aye Aye Nami-SWAN!" Sanji calls to his beloved navigator, quickly heading for the main sail, everyone quickly sets to work,

The crew sets to work, trying to avoid the storm on the horizon, but it's heading for them, and it's... wait...

"Nami, those are not clouds." Ussop says from the crows nest.

"I don't care what they are! We are _not_ going through them."

As soon as she was finished speaking, the darkness ahead of them seemed to twist and turn, until it shrank, converging on itself, until it seemed to...

"It's headed this way!" Ussop calls out again.

"I know that! Hurry everyone!"

Like a javelin, the darkness seemed to fly like an arrow at the Straw Hat's Ship.

"We're too late! We're gonna die!" Ussop cries out.

"WHAT! We're gonna die!" Chopper cries out.

The spear of darkness bares down on the ship, shooting down like a meteor.

"Gum Gum-" Luffy took in a huge breath, but wouldn't have the time to counter the storm.

But someone else would.

It happened in an instant, and only Zoro, Brook, Sanji and Luffy even saw it.

A young girl wearing all black, appeared for just a moment, between the attack and the ship. Absorbing it head on. The darkness vanished, and with it the mysterious girl. A burning light blinds everyone on board.

The other Straw Hats lift their heads, and realize the sea is calm, and the storm is gone.

"Right on time." Chamie says from a part of the ship that no one can see. "I'll let them in on it later, for now, let's get them on a course to San Francisco."

* * *

**-To BE CONTINUED-**


	3. The Magicians Test. Robin's Decision!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler travels to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh with his powers to try and recover the Millennium Items. After a lengthy conversation with Mahad, he gets stuck with Dark Magician Girl as a permanent Companion. He then is called to the world of the Teen Titans, where he kinda gets his butt kicked. Robin and the Titans, while not sure what to make of this new arrival, agree to let him stay and be trained in the use of his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but the good stuff is coming I swear!

 

Chapter 3: The Magician's test, the Titans decision.

* * *

"Okay... probably should have thought to bring a shovel or something." Tyler complains as he digs with his hands. Wiping his brow, he remembers something.

" _With my spell, Emulation will be easier to achieve, however, your still limited to one, and you only have 40% of their power. You are ready._."

"Right, who can move large amounts of sand easily..." Tyler laid back on the hot sand as he tried to remember. The desert sun beating down upon him.

"The desert, it's like a beach without the water." He smiles, then immediately snaps to a face of anger. "Stupid!" He smacks himself in the head. "Sir Crocodile, former warlord, wielder of the Sand-sand fruit." Tyler stands up, breathing heavily. He breathes as he paints a picture of the villain in his mind. Focusing specifically on his control over the sands.

His breath slows down, as he feels his body change. Becoming warmer, then his entire body feels the same temperature as the sand.

Taking a step forward, he kneels down, placing his hand on the desert sand.

Straining his mind to concentrate,he pulls on the sand, commanding it to move, directly behind him. At first it was slow, but as he focused, the sand began to move faster, until finally, it moved like water, as Tyler pealed the sand away like layers of cheese.

Tyler places both hands down, commanding more of the sand faster.

It wasn't long until Tyler had made a valley in the desert. He finally beheld stone, a piece of the very secret he was searching for.

Using the sand power, he pushes all of the sand he had already moved farther away, making sure that he couldn't be buried by a stray bit of wind.

Walking to the stone, he touches the sand again, making sure to be careful, he commands this sand to shoot straight up over his own head, landing safely on the other side of his self-made sand hill. He listened as the sand he stood upon seemed to sink beneath him, until he was mostly standing upon rocks and shards of Egyptian metal. The stone looked as if it had originally fit together. But Tyler wasn't here for stone. He was here for gold.

Placing his hand on the stones, he absorbs any moisture locked within, turning it into sand, which he moves as he works. Absorb. Move the sand. Tedious, but a good exercise in controlling his powers.

Finally he came upon a rather large slab of rock. Which he turns into sand as well. Pushing it behind him. He sees a glint of gold before sand slides to cover it. Quickly commanding the sand to leave, he places his finger on the gold. Simply pulling away rocks and bronze shards, he stuffs his right hand into the ground, clasping around the gold.

With a few strong pulls, he manages to remove the gold from it's rock prison, hitting himself in the face. Causing sand to fly everywhere.

Falling backwards, Tyler sticks out his left hand, touching the sand behind him. Quickly his body reconstitutes itself.

As his vision returns, Tyler looks at his prize. It looks like a pyramid, only solid gold, having an eye-like symbol on it.

"Pre-solved." Tyler sits down and blows the sand off the item, rolling it in his hands. "The Millennium Puzzle."

As he speaks, six lights shine underneath him, shining through to the surface. Tyler simply studies the puzzle, not bothering to take notice of his surroundings.

Finally, the puzzle itself glows with the brilliance of a yellow star, blinding Tyler and causing him to drop it. The other six items shoot up from the ground, spinning in a vertical circle in front of the boy. Each glows brighter, and a voice speaks to the boy.

"I never thought someone would dig these items up so quickly." The voice calls out, "Who dares to attempt to use the sacred powers of egypt!"

"Cough-cough-hack!" Tyler tries to clear his throat, thinking of something clever but polite. "Who dares call out my dare!" Or not.

"A boy... Hmm, We know just the test for you." the items speak, before they light up like Vegas.

Tyler puts up his hands to keep the light from blinding him. It soon subsides. And he beholds...

"I am the Dark Magician. Your test begins now!" The purple clad magician stands before him, his brown hair mostly hidden by his large hat.

"Which is?" Tyler quietly asked, slowly rising to his feet.

"A-"

"Duel?" Tyler interrupts as he searches his pockets. He had it somewhere.

"Sort of." The magician replies, he waves his hand to reveal a small table.

"What's this?" Tyler takes a step forward, looking at the clear glass of the table, he sees a deck of cards with silver backs.

"Those are yours." Dark Magician says before Tyler can ask.

"Right." A chair appears and Tyler sits down.

"These are mine." Dark Magician places his hand on his own, purple cards.

"What do we do then?"

"Draw one card."

The boy does as he's told, and realizes the card is blank.

"I want you to imagine the first thing that comes to your mind."

A picture of himself appeared on Tyler's card.

Don't show it to me, each card will take the form of someone or something that you imagine. You can only play three cards per turn. Each card played can attack, defend or, if able, cast magic.

"Great." Tyler said, "That ruins the fun of drawing cards."

"Maybe, but this is a test of your spirit, not your luck."

"Right."

"Draw two more cards." Tyler does as he is told, "And I shall draw three." The Magician picks up three of his cards.

"So, do I go first, or do you?"

"You."

"Right, I think I'll start with... myself!" Tyler places the card with his own picture on the table. The glass table changes, and like a movie screen, depicts Tyler when he was training with Chamie.

"Interesting."

"And," Tyler looks at the other two cards, trying to think of what to choose... well he could stick to what he knew... "I'll play Chamie." His mysterious trainer also appeared in the table's picture. "And," Trying to think of a third team mate, he cycled through a list of heroes and people he had read about, but the card changed into... "What the.. I wasn't even thinking about-, this game is rigged." Tyler throws the card on the table, revealed to be Dark Magician Girl.

Soon the glass-screen showed a battle scarred Tyler being held up by the pink and blue clad blond magician. But she was missing her usual hat.

"I'm curious, as to why you would pick her.."

"the cards choose her, not me." Tyler says.

"My turn, I play the Pharaoh." the yellow-red-black haired man appeared on the screen, adorned in gold and the usual apparel for the king of Egypt. His presence fierce but not intimidating. "And he summons Obelisk the Tormentor!" The giant blue god rises behind the Pharaoh, it's rocky appearance masked by it's own destructive aura.

The blood had never drained so quickly from Tyler's face before as he stared at the table.

"It seems the cards tell a story, a story of an unbeatable foe, and yourself. You realize that you can't beat a god."

"Why not?" Tyler says.

"Alone, you don't have the power to take on Obelisk."

"Winning isn't about power, winning is about will."

"Will is the demand of the mind on the power of the body, if your body doesn't have the power, you can't call upon it."

"Chamie probably does."

"You don't know that, your foolish to call upon an ally that you know almost nothing about."

"So I'm an idiot, what else is new."

"Lets see what you value. Obelisk attacks, destroying every member of your team."

"I have my own sand powers, but I'm guessing Obelisk would cancel it out, but, I could use them instead to send my other team members out of the attack range of Obelisk. However, I would probably die from getting hit." I announce.

"Yes, but you've been declared the teams leader..."

"My life is not worth more than any others. If the team dies because I sacrifice them to save myself, then I am doing the opposite of the leaders job."

"Where did you learn all of this?"

"Probably from Tv, or a book. But certainly not school. I know that."

"And would you willingly sacrifice your self for them."

"Probably not, no." Tyler answered honestly, "I would tell them to run, but I wouldn't sacrifice myself. My pride would probably drive me to keep fighting alone to give them time if nothing else. Even if I die, I won't give up." Tyler says as if he's rehearsed it. "At least thats what I should say, but I don't really know if I'm the fighting type, I haven't had any actual challenge yet. I may just turn and run myself if I encountered a foe that I could not defeat."

"You know what should be done, but you do not believe in yourself."

"Not really no."

"Alright," the magician sighed. "I need a vacation anyway. Dark Magician Girl will become linked to you so that you can communicate with her, and I shall give you the items."

"What?"

"I said,-"

"No, I should have said why, I'm no one special, how are you sure that I can be trusted?"

"Well, you'll find out." Dark Magician tosses the boy one of the items.

"I don't think I actually need the items themselves. Just let me hold them."

Dark Magician hands him the golden pyramid, and Tyler focuses the Infinity Orb into it... then pulls the energy back out. After repeating this six times, Dark Magician took the original items back.

"They have read your heart. You have light and darkness in you, both to the extreme, but what happens next, depends on your choices. However, if you abuse the power of the items, I will not hesitate, to have you struck down."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Tyler mumbles.

"I shall hide the items further underneath the sands, And I will break apart the puzzle. Also," He turns to Tyler. "You should know, that the items know you better than you know yourself. They expect great things from you. Don't, disappoint them."

"Okay, note to self, don't screw it up. Gotcha."

The Dark Magician sighed as he turned away from the boy. He waves his staff, and speaks. "Your second trial begins now."

Tyler quickly found himself thinking that he maybe should have thought his formerly brilliant plan out a bit more. This wasn't a trial, it was torture.

"Yes!Yes!Yes! I'm finally free again!" a strange blond hair girl was jumping or should I say flying around excitedly making as much noise as possible. Tyler made a mental note to only summon her in a dire situation. Very dire.

The sands and stone moved and shifted under his feet as he attempted to carve a way out of the sand trap he put himself in. The Millennium Items were buried even better then before, Until Tyler himself wasn't sure he could find them again.

"Who are you anyway, and how did you summon me?" The green eyed blond magician questioned from above his head.

Tyler wanted to say 'I didn't and you don't need to know, also shut up..' But he thought better of it, and instead;

"My name is Tyler, and I honestly don't understand why you are here either... I get that your exited to be free from where ever it was you were but I'm trying to concentrate" Tyler irritably added "could you calm down just a bit, I can't do anything without some quiet."

"sorry" the blond replied finally quieting down "Oh and you don't have to call me Dark Magician Girl every time, just call me Mana"

"Okay, Mana but I really need to concentrate on getting out of here" Tyler breathes as he sits down on the hot sand. "Go, look for water or something."

"It's the desert, there is no water."

"And thats why Egypt is a horrible place to live nowadays." Tyler mutters as he tries to focus.

"Okay, next question, Why are you here."

"Again, I don't know."

It was taking longer to travel to a second dimension than he had expected. He had wanted to go to any world that wasn't this one especially if it meant he could get out of the desert.

"Do you know anything?"

"Two plus two equals four, if it didn't creation would be completely different." Tyler closes his eyes as he concentrates on food, hoping the Infinity Orb would take him to some kind of restaurant, oh! Pizza, pizza sounds good.

"Very funny, I mean about me being here."

Finally Tyler was able to feel the effects of the Orb working it's inter-dimensional magic. He was starting to be pulled from the world like before but...

"Not without me you don't!" Mana yelled grabbing onto Tyler's arm.

"dang" he thought "and it seemed like I was finally rid of her too"

As a new world came into focus total chaos had appeared before the pair.

"OW!" Tyler yelped with pain as a green bolt of energy connected with his head, causing sand to fly everywhere, and him to lose his vision for one eye. As soon as he regained his sight, an explosion of water slammed into him nullifying his copied sand-sand ability.

"HEY!" Tyler yelled as he pulled himself together and dusted himself off. " **WHAT THE HELL!"** he took a moment to take in his surroundings, and let his emulated powers flow out of his body. "Darn it, Mana better not get into any trouble" he muttered.

After his eyes reformed completely, he saw a girl in a purple outfit shooting green energy out of her hands and eyes.

A green boy that kept turning into different animals.

A big dude that looked like half of him was a computer with blue parts...

A spiky black haired teen in green, yellow, and red spandex using some sort of martial arts, and...

A teen girl dressed all in blue with a black aura around her, and a hood covering her face.

After a few seconds of processing the visual input in his brain, he drew a simply insane conclusion. "Am I in the world of the teen titans?" He asked himself. "AWESOME!" He began focusing on the legendary Monkey D. Luffy.

Robin was having a problem, who decided it would be a good idea to have the H.I.V.E Five (there were actually five of them now that Jinx had left) break Cinderblock out of jail and have him go on a rampage? It was hard enough just to fight the Hive Five without any additional distractions. And the worst part? They were doing worse than usual.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" a voice yelled out. At the same time a fist connected to a long arm connected with Cinderblock's stomach (or at least where his stomach would be if he was a human)

Robin whirled to see where the fist had came from. Tyler's arm snapped back into place.

"I'll deal with the walking boulder you help your friends!" Tyler shouted "Mana we could really use your help right now!"

"Ah! You summoned me to help you fight!~ I can do that!" Mana yelled back going to help Raven against Billy Numerous

"I meant help me!" Tyler turning to face Cinderblock again. Mana was completely ignoring him and instead started to charge up a spell to force all of Billy's copies back into one person.

"Dark Magic Binding!" Mana cast the spell on the nearest red suited , thin man that had copies of himself everywhere. Suddenly Billy and all his copies were pulled to the one that had been hit by the spell. Once all of his bodies were pulled together Billy Numerous collapsed.

Raven instantly went to help Cyborg with Gizmo using her powers to rip his backpack apart. Beast Boy was fighting against Mammoth in his gorilla form and Starfire was dealing with the teleporting Kyd Wykkyd.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted as she used her powers to catch Kyd Wykkyd just as he was about to teleport again. He was just about to try to escape when..

"Dark Magic Attack!" Mana cast the attack spell and sent it at Kyd Wykkyd knocking him unconscious.

Cyborg was able to help BB easily take down Mammoth with a well-timed double hit. And Starfire and Robin made quick work of Private HIVE. Starfire easily smashed his shield while Robin gave him the knock-out punch.

Tyler however, was still struggling with Cinderblock. Forty percent emulation wasn't gonna cut it. Tyler has zero experience, but he attacks again and again, but gets slapped away by Cinderblock, only to dust off and try _again._

"Should we be helping him?" Raven asked everyone present.

"NO!" Tyler declared, "This is my first real fight, I won't lose!"

" _Emulation is not a substitute for your own strength."_ Tyler recalls Chamie's words. But really, what else did he have... he put his hand to his chest, trying to breathe away the pain, but he felt something inside his sand-covered coat.

^So thats where I left it!^ Tyler smiled to himself, before getting launched into a building by the stone giant's foot.

"Okay, now we help." Robin pulled out his favourite steel extendable fighting staff.

"Wait!" Tyler's strained voice calls out from the building, as he struggles to rise again, "I can still beat him!" He yells, pushing his body up, he whispers, "Rubber always bounces back." He takes a few deliberate steps towards Cinderblock, who simply intends to step on the boy.

His foot never reaches it's target.

"Rising energy." Tyler calls out as his body emits a faint green aura for a few seconds. He dodges the step, and throws back both fists, letting them stretch as long as he dared, "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" using his hands converge on Cinderblock's face, throwing the monster on it's own back. Tyler takes a few more steps forward, but collapses to the ground,

He only hears a 'Who are you?' from someone, and quietly answers, 'Tyler' before he loses consciousness.

Tyler woke in Titans Tower, although he didn't realize it at first. "Where am I?" Tyler asked still reeling from the pain his body was in, he realized that he was in some sort of medical room. "and can I have some..."

"He's awake!" A female voice shouted as it came into the room. Tyler heard people rushing throughout the building. It turned out that the voice belonged to Starfire. Robin ran into the room at top speed, followed shortly by everyone else.

"who are you?" Robin asked for the second time. Tyler finally recognized the room he was in as the Teen Titans sick bay.

"Didn't I already answer that question?" Tyler replied as his stomach growled and his body ached, "Tyler, my name, is Tyler. As for all the other questions you probably have, can they wait until after I eat something?" it had been more then a day of not eating, and he was feeling the effects now.

"alright here." Cyborg handed him a paper plate with two slices of meat pizza on it.

"Thanks" Tyler said taking the food gratefully. After quickly scarfing it down, Robin had more questions.

"Why are you in our city?" he probed.

'Oh snap!' Tyler thought, 'Think something up!'

"I.. uhh, wanted to join the team?" Tyler says in an unsure tone.

"Where did you come from, what's your favorite color and will you be my friend?" Starfire rapid fire-asked. Interrupting Robin.

"Uhh, my parents, anything in the visible spectrum, and if I recover, sure..." Tyler replied.

"Wait Starfire!" Robin holds his Tamaranean girlfriend back for a bit. "Why do you want to join our team?"

"Because... I need help. To control and refine my abilities. Please." Tyler answered. It wasn't a lie, but if he said he just came by accident, that wouldn't look good either.

The other Titans look to Robin, who only stares intently at the boy covered in bandages.

Starfire's was the look that drove him over the edge.

"Fine, you can stay, but on a trial basis only."

"AWESOME!~" Tyler exclaimed, then, instantly calming down he added "I mean, thank you."

"Welcome new friend!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Tyler cried out in pain as the Tamaranean tried to hug him, "I'm still injured!" He roared, to the laughter of everyone else.

- **To be Continued-**


	4. Super-Bizarre!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and the Titans end up fighting a Bizarre new foe, while Chamie tries to chase down the truth of a former ally and enemy of the Titans.

 

 

 

 

_**Super-Bizarre!** _

* * *

**Titans Tower.**

"Ouch!" Tyler complained as he tried to sit up, he was still in the sick bay after two days. Thankfully, Robin let up on his rapid fire questions, and had allowed the boy to rest, it had been two days of nothing but sitting around and waiting to get healed, he looked out the window to see the sun rising

"If you had remained conscious, you'd be healed already." A familiar voice says, as Chamie appears in Tyler's field of vision. Her clothing was more casual than usual, but still tasteful.

"Sorry, thats the first fight I've ever lost."

"Well, you won, but barely, and it's only the third fight you've ever been in! You always kept even the sliver of strength you've had the last few years in check."

"I always was a little too nice." Tyler scratches the back of his head as he smiles.. "Ouch!" He wimpers.

Chamie moves close to the boy, and whispers in his ear, "Wake up Tyler, you have more to learn..."

Tyler's eyes snap open, and he realizes that he was dreaming... maybe... He sits up, and realizes he is in no pain. At all. Not even post-healed pain. No pain in his wrists, and he could breathe! Wow! He could breathe easier than he ever had, his normally strained eyes felt perfect, he could even pick out tiny details... "What did you do to me? And does it come in pill form? My parents have been pressuring me to get glasses, but now... Wow!" He looked into a nearby mirror and beheld a clear and clean face... "what the heck? No one goes to bed mutilated and wakes up Mel Gibson... except thats what actually happened to him..."

"Your welcome..." Tyler heard Chamie's voice whisper.

"I want to know how-"

"A side effect of the healing magic, I usually put too much energy into it."

"Better than new huh? How can I repay-"

"Train here, get stronger, gain experience, learn all you can, your here right? May as well get stronger." Chamie finally appears before Tyler, her hands glowing with a blue aura, but she seems exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asks, Chamie wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I over exerted myself, I just need some rest."

"Are you going to pop up like this whenever you want? Or do I need to call for you?"

"I'm a strong girl, I only appear when I feel like it."

"Right.." Tyler blinks his eyes, and Chamie is gone... "Oi! Robin! Can I get started on that training!"

**Three Days later...**

"So, hows he doing?" Cyborg asks Robin as they watch Tyler (who has a book shaped mark on his head) on the monitor. Tyler is reading a book that he borrowed from Raven, and by borrowed I mean after he caught it with his head he wouldn't give it back. It was a book of simple magic. _Very_ simple.

"Raven said his talent for magic is almost zero." Robin replies, "But he insists he can do it. Given enough time."

"I meant with.. you know.."

"Your asking if I trust him?" Robin lifts an eyebrow.

"Yeah.."

"He hasn't asked about any secrets, and he does nothing but train, eat, and sleep." Robin lists like a military report. "His friend spends most of her time with Starfire... and." Robin stretches out the last word.

"And?" Raven joins the conversation.

"He wouldn't give me his last name. Or even a birth place."

"Maybe he's paranoid like you are." Raven coldly breathes. Just as Tyler lays back against his seat letting his arms relax at his sides.

"I managed to take his finger prints, and he doesn't come up on any records."

"So he's not a criminal... Why are we still investigating him?" Raven asks.

"I mean no records _at all_. We know nothing about him... and apparently, neither does anyone else." Robin firmly states.

"Maybe he's really just lookin' to get trained by the greatest heroes in the world." Cyborg theorizes, getting a strange look from the other two. "Well we are!"

"Cyborg's bragging aside-"

Raven cuts herself off as Tyler closes the book shut, and breathes a meditation spell...

"Huh, nothin... I don't have the patience for meditation... but I really want to learn magic!" Tyler says to himself...

"He talks to himself?" Raven tilts her head just a touch to her left.

It's this exact moment that the alarm goes off. "time for a test run." Tyler breathes.

"Down-town." Robin says as he moves for the door.

_**Downtown...** _

"Bizarro destroy city! Because me HERO!" a disproportionate creature wearing a purple and pink version of Superman's costume roars, his blocky grey skin blocks the bullets of the nearby police force as he picks up a parked car, and moves to throw it across the torn asphalt into a nearby bakery, which has already been emptied.

"Okay, he's new." Raven says,

"he's a little far from his usual hangout though." Cyborg adds as he steps into the creature's view.

"We'll just just have to show him who's in charge!" Beast Boy punches his left palm as he starts stretching out.

"Let us kick the butt!" Starfire agrees.

"Are you ready Mana?" Tyler asks Dark Magician Girl. Who nods in agreement.

"Teen Titans, GO!" Robin commands!

The boy wonder pulls out a small piece of Kryptonite, but as soon as he hits Bizzaro, it is simply absorbed by the creature...

"What!" Robin says before having to dodge a blind strike from Bizarro, narrowly escaping the creature's attack.

"Bizzaro is HERO! Why do children attack Bizzaro!"

"he absorbed the kryptonite?" Robin asks...

"Robin _has_ Kryptonite?" Tyler yells in an exasperated voice.

"I'm prepared for anything!" Robin says, right before he dodges a blast of freeze-vision...

"Right..." Tyler says, reminding himself that Robin being as prepared as Batman, would be in the job description.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven grasps Bizzaro with her magic, holding him in place, as Starfire moves in and lands a series of Star-bolt infused punches.

Cyborg then followed, lifting his fist he landed a crushing blow on Bizarro's head.

And by crushing, I mean Cyborg's arm crumpled like paper...

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy called out, quickly jumping up in his friend's place to attack as well with his gorilla fist, but his ape screams fill the air, quickly turning back into the shouts of a bruised boy.

"I've got this! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Mana calls out, a blast of purple energy bursts from her staff as she points it at Bizzaro-

"Ka-boom!"

The explosion caused by the attack nearly came close to Tyler's face, "Impressive." a much more trained voice comes from Bizzaro now. "I'll have to remember to avoid that. Looks like your new friends are already getting the hang of our battles, Robin."

Cyborg is hastily trying to fix his own arm, and Raven tries to heal Beast Boy's.

Robin was on his feet, ready to attack again.

"Who could give you this kind of power Slade, who are you working for!" he demands.

"Let's just say, I've acquired some new allies..." Slade's voice emits from Bizarro's mouth, "think you can beat me when I control someone as powerful as Superman?"

"Shoot, what can I do..." Tyler breathes, if he used Crocodile's sand powers, he'd be frozen or turned to glass, if he used Luffy, he might not be able to do any damage, but maybe... "Activate Spell," the Titans and Mana turn to him as the same magic aura pulsates from Tyler's body... "Meteor of Destruction!"

Silence...

"Was something supposed to happen?" Raven asks...

Tyler's face turned red at that, where was the meteor? Did he need to say please?

"Well actually..."

It was then that he saw a tiny black spec in the bright mid-day sky... slowly increasing in size, until finally.

"I'm not standing here!" Tyler turned from Bizarro and ran at his top speed. The titans all cautiously backed off, as-

"WHAM!" The meteor slammed into Bizarro, crushing him...

Except that the meteor simply crumbled upon impact with Bizarro.

"Great. Nothin for that." Tyler complains, before quickly rolling away from a blast of Ice-vision from Bizzaro.

"Magic affects Kryptonian's the same way as humans." Robin motions to Mana and Raven.

"But Bizarro's powers are reversed, he absorbed the Kryptonite... and the Dark Magic-" Tyler is interrupted by-

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven uses pure dark magic to attack the creature, but with Slade's mind and technique behind Bizarro's speed, he was able to dodge the attack, and is soon in Raven's face, fist moving for a strong attack.

But instead the fist connected with Tyler's face, sending him flying into one of the burning buildings.

Raven found herself perfectly fine, standing where Tyler should have been. "What?"

"Shift trap-magic, congratulations, your not dead." Tyler groans as he crawls to the nearby stairs, pushing himself up, and walking to a hole that used to be the wall.

"well... are you having fun yet?" A quiet voice says to Tyler, who looks around wildly to see who it belonged too...

But no one was there... "Wow, I really hit my head hard didn't I?"

"You don't have the power to win this... but someone else does..."

"Superman is the obvious choice..." Tyler breathes as he ignores the voice in his head. "but I'm all we got, so slightly-super Tyler will have to be enough." He looks down the building to see the titans (and Mana) fighting the creature.

"Great. Stupid fear of falling... how am I supposed to..." reaching to his pocket, Tyler looks through his cards... "Duh." Tyler smiled to himself. "Activate trap, Staunch Defender!" he holds the card out in front of him as he pours his energy into it.

The Bizarro-Slade team looked up at Tyler as he smiled to himself. "You first!" with swiftness... Bizzaro was soon in front of Tyler, his fist headed for his face.

"A Hero Emerges!" Tyler announces, as he begins to dig for another card... but he realizes... "Shoot, I only brought a few to begin with, the rest are at the Tower!" As Bizzaro/Slade began to destroy the surrounding stone of the parking building. Tyler barely ducks down and hides behind a black truck. "Help. Someone." He whispers. But who would be able too? He heard the sound of flickering flames and a car being thrown out through the same wall made by him earlier.

"I got it!" He heard Starfire yell, the battle continuing behind the boy.

"Anyone, please, help us!" he asks again, his 'a Hero Emerges' card continues to glow. "I'm already here dang-it! Call someone else!" He stands to yell at the card, before Bizzaro /Slade finally heads at him again. "Well, I hope I live long enough to regret this." He closes his eyes as he braces for the concussion.

Bizzaro was already upon him, but seconds before Tyler's skull was cracked by alien super-strength, a blue, gold, and red meteor slammed into Bizzaro, sending him straight down through fifteen levels of concrete and flame.

Opening his eyes, Tyler realizes "I'm not dead... why aren't I dead, not that I'm complaining..."

"Hurry up!" Mana was behind him, and soon dragging him by his arm to the out side, still fifteen floors up.

"Are you insane! You know I can't fly right! Just put me down slowly!"

"Yes, I do know, and of course." Mana answers as they slowly glide downwards.

As his feet touch solid ground, Tyler does something he hadn't for nearly twenty minutes,

He took a breath.

He soon had it knocked out of him as the gold, red and blue meteor from earlier landed on him.

"Not again, can I please stay on my feet for just a few minutes!" Tyler tries to yell, but all anyone would have heard was incoherent muffled sound as he didn't realize his mouth was covered by, something.

"Sorry about that." the meteor said as she pushed herself up, allowing Tyler's eyes to view the world again, and what a sight it was, a young crystal-blue-eyed, girl with long blonde hair was the mysterious meteor all along. She held herself over Tyler with her arm. She wore what looked like armor from ancient greece. Including a gold head band. "Still not quite used to everything around here yet."

"Not a problem..." Tyler managed to whisper, "I'm still learning too."

"Hey that voice!" The girl said, her face coming closer to Tyler's, who inched back a bit, "your the one that called for help right?"

"Wh-What are you talking-"

"I heard that voice asking for help, so I followed it here."

Explosions can be heard as the Titans continue to fight Bizzaro.

Tyler takes a moment to take all this in, just who was he talking to... her clothes make her look like a stereotypical blonde amazon... but...

"Uhh, right, yes, we seem to have a situation with the creature over there and we could use all the help we can get." Tyler races through his words to fast for him to realize what he is saying, but the girl seems to understand perfectly as she stands up quickly, dusts herself off, and heads for Bizzaro.

"Thats the Tyler I remember. Brave against any warrior but put a cute girl in front of him and he's too shy to do anything, at least until he get's some experience." The same emotionless voice from before says to Tyler.

"Ugh, did I hit my head again?" Tyler asks, shaking himself out of his frozen state. "Better go help." he tries to push himself up, but instead only feels intense pain in his right shoulder. "ouch." He yells as he feels it crack.

"Need a hand?" The emotionless voice asks again.

"Didn't I already get two?" Tyler answers before he slaps himself with his good hand. "Thats right, answer the voice in your head, this is how serial killers get started remember!"

"Tyler!" Chamie appears before the beaten boy. "Give it another shot." With a wave of blue and green energy, Tyler is on his feet, fully healed again.

"Thanks again." Tyler replies. Turning towards the fight. He catches the scene in front of him.

A strong uppercut from the Amazon, a blast of dark magic from Mana, a bolt of black energy from Raven, and a barrage of starbolts from Starfire, and Bizzaro finally seemed to be losing his ground.

"It's too strong..." Tyler does a face palm. "Why didn't I think of that first! Emulation. Rogue!" He roars, dodging the half demon's magic and green-laser-energy from above, Tyler finally lands a hit on the semi-distracted Bizzaro, clasping his hand around his throat. Immediately he could feel Bizzaro's powers flowing into him. Stronger, faster, harder to break. It felt good, if he could have all this power, nothing would be able to...

"NO!" He yelled, jumping back, letting go of Bizzaro, but not before punching him.

"Okay, my turn!" The blonde amazon slams her small but powerful fist into Bizzaro's gut, she immediately follows up with a knee to the face, and finally finishing it with a right hook to his jaw.

"Wow! New girl has got it go-in on!" Cyborg cheers as he finally catches up.

The blonde turned to Tyler. "Not sure why you called me, it seems you could have taken him by yourself." She smiles. "Interesting that his costume looks so much like my cousin Kal's though."

"I can never use that power again." Tyler fell to his knees, "If I do, I'll never stop. That power... I can't let myself crave power, not like that. Not just to have it."

"I don't understand what happened, why did you yell like that?" Raven asks.

"I... don't know, one minute I was thinking about how good his power felt flowing through me, but somehow it was wrong... I'm not sure why, I just can't do that again."

"Surely it's not that bad!" Mana moves to take Tyler's hand hand and help him up, but he shuffles away.

"DON'T!" He yells, "Or I'll drain your power too!" he breathes. "Chamie, help." He then collapses. Energy seems to flow out of his body.

"Tyler?" Mana asks before his senses truly shut off.

**Elsewhere in San Francisco.**

"See you tomorrow!" a few school girls wave at the street crossing, where they take separate ways. One, young with long blond hair...

She walks to the train station, and gets a ride to the old entertainment district. She reads over her textbook, until the train announced her stop. She gets off.. and walks past several places, until she ends up at a particularly old building, in fact, it's an old run-down theater.

Pushing on the back door, she walks in. The place is surprisingly intact, she walks up a set of stairs to see the vaulted ceiling and seats. The red-wood walls and black cushioned seats a primary indicator of it's classic Broadway set up, with even another two floors of seats above it. Terra strolls behind the massive red curtain and heads to a door labeled 'Back Sta e' the g had somehow been worn away.

"Home sweet home." the girl announces as she walks through the door.

A girl in a perfect-fitting black, open top with a high collar, long black pants, and silver buttons on her top, just enough to cover everything. Her black hair was hidden by what seemed to be a cloak that covered her head and reached behind her body.

"Who are you? The owner of this place?" the blond girl clenches her fist,

"Actually, yes, I am." The girl removes her hood, to reveal... "My name is Chamie. And I want to show you something." Chamie notices the dirt on this girl's shoes moving on it's own as the girl clenches her fists.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll just leave." She walks towards the bed she was using, but Chamie catches her arm.

"Wait, I won't kick you out, I just want to talk to you, Terra."

"That's not my name!"

"It's the name you were born with."

"Look, just let me go."

"Would you like to see your future?" Chamie asks,

"Yeah right, just let me take my stuff and I'll-"

"Run away, just like you have from everything? I know plenty about you Terra, your just afraid, afraid of what you are, who you are, the things you've done, and what you might still do." Chamie's voice is quiet, and kind.

"Just leave me alone!" The girl pulls out of Chamie's grip. And starts collecting her things.

"You have friends that offered you a better place than this. And they still would, if you would let them." Chamie continues.

"My friends don't know I live here."

"No one, knows your here. But people have been looking." Chamie drops three pieces of metal on a nearby table.

The girl stops for a moment, but doesn't look.

"You can just run, the world is a big place, thats what your good at right? Surviving. It's any creature's number one priority."

"Well, I've been doing better at that lately."

"Yes, your normal life and oh-so-normal home are brilliant."

"Look, I don't know what you want, but I can't give it to you."

"What I want? Do I look like I want anything?"

"Besides to-"

"Don't answer that. It's doesn't matter what I want. What matters, is what you truly care about. This 'normal life' may be the first real decision you've made for yourself. The fact that you live alone like this, proves that your lying, you are Terra, and you deserve better."

"I deserve nothing. I'm just a girl thats made so many mistakes, and taken the wrong turn at every opportunity. "

"This is America my dear girl. The land of second chances! The entire point of this country, is to give people like you, another shot at life!"

"What if I don't want another shot!" She finally turns around, facing Chamie. "I decide if I deserve it! And I don't!"

"No, you do deserve it. You just won't take it. Your just a scared little girl, who won't admit she's afraid of her own feelings, and won't face the consequences of her decisions head on until you've come out on top!" Chamie's voice becomes more aggressive as she talks.

"I just want to have a normal life!"

"Even your own desire scares you! You want to live a normal life, but you live by yourself. I want to help you, and you want to be left alone. But look!" Chamie slams her hands on the table bringing Terra's attention to the metal Chamie had dropped earlier.

Terra looks at them, to see... "Slade..." two of them were the symbol from Slade bot's, the third was a silver 'Z' with foreign symbols on the edge.

"You do remember." Chamie smiles. "He told Beast Boy that you didn't want to remember, Beast Boy has decided to respect your decision now. But, this..." She points to the silver 'Z' "Is Slade's new employer, and they have ordered your capture."

"What?"

"Slade usually acts to further his own ends, but he is also one of the worlds most infamous mercenaries." Chamie continues. "His current mission? The same one as always. Only worse, he's not going after the Teen Titans, He's going after anyone and everyone, that has a 1% chance of stopping his employer. And you're at the top of the list."

"Why?"

"Why? Does he need a reason? Power! Control! Money!"

"I- I DON'T CARE! I want my normal life!"

"Let me show you, what will happen, if you keep going the way you are." Chamie holds out her hand.

"I- I..."

"It's not about the world forgiving you. It's about forgiving yourself."`

Terra slowly places her hand in Chamie's, and the world before her changes...

**To be continued...**

 


	5. Visitors from Symphonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being present for the world-wide debut of Supergirl, Earths newest Hero, the Titans convince her cousin to let her join the team. Afterwords, Chamie begins her plans to pull heroes from other worlds to this one, and starts with a handful of Heroes from Symphonia.

 

 

 

**Gathering of Heroes arc: Visitors from Symphonia**

* * *

 

**Tyler's Pov**

"Tyler, wake up. Please wake up? TYLER!"

"Gah! I'm up dang it! Be quiet!" I yell, my sore head shooting up from the... cement. Fantastic. "Did we win?"

"Well your not dead, so yes." The blonde amazon from earlier replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks to you." I say as get my balance, "for lending me a hand." I add.

"No problem, can I have it back now?" I looked down to see my right hand still clasped around hers.

"Oh, sure." I quickly let go, taking in the sight of her crystal-blue eyes. Her golden hair waves behind her as her red and brown Amazonian clothing shines with the light of the sun.

It didn't take long after defeating Bizzaro for Star Labs to arrive for his collection. Superman soon followed, quickly getting into a heated argument with the cute blond amazon that saved my butt.

"Kara! That was completely irresponsible of you to come out here on your own like that !" Kal-El lectures.

"but I wasn't alone! The Titans were here too!" She complained. "I've been on that island for three months, I'm not going to ignore someone's cries for help!"

"I wasn't crying I was asking nicely..." I mumble to myself. "Hey Robin" I asked. "She did a good job don't you think?"

"Well.." Robin mused in his pondering tone, "Yeah, but who is she?"

"Does it matter? She saved my life!" I complained.

"Look, you been here what, a week?" Robin replied "I think that the actual Titans should decide." his dark tone making me remember that they really didn't know me that well yet.

"but I thought I already was..." I answer quietly. I turned to again thank the blond amazon, but I get beat to her by Starfire.

"Where did you come from? Whats your name? And would you like to be my friend?" The Tameranean hit the blue-eyed amazon with her trademark question storm.

"Kal-El just wait for a second" The girl held her hand up to Superman. She took a breath as she thought out her answers. "Krypton, Kara Zor-El and... Sure?" ending on a half question half answer.

"Welcome new friend!" Starfire quickly gave Kara a big hug, but unlike most people it didn't cause any internal bleeding or unnecessary head inflation. Kara continued to stare at Superman.

"Look, I know you don't want to go back to the island, but I'm taking you hom... just a sec." placing his hand on his ear, Superman spoke. "Superman... but I... But you said... But Diana... no your right." with a heavy sigh Superman turned to Kara. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." with the look of someone who had just been chewed out by a parent he added. "what would you like to do?"

"Well I've seen the news stories of how you help people, and I know why... helping people feels good... it feels right, and if you'll let me, I'd like, to stay here as a member of... What's the name of your team again?" She turns to me this time.

"The Teen Titans." I answer weakly.

"Right, and I want to call myself Supergirl."

"Well... there are few safer places I can think of for you" Superman said in a defeated voice "just don't get into too much trouble."

"Alright! Thanks Ka- I mean Superman!" Kara says with enthusiasm.

"So Superman and Starfire both say she's joining, that good enough for you?" I say to Robin.

"Ugh, does 'team leader' mean nothing anymore..." Robin answers with a face-palm.

Two Days Later. Titans Tower (Rooftop)

Chamie stands atop the tower looking out at the ocean as the sun sets.

"The captain should be here soon..." She says to no one, "But sooner still, Symphonia's heroes must appear..."

"What are you doing up here?" A familiar voice touches Chamie's ears, and she turns to see her student and protege.

"Watching the sunset." she answers, "and preparing your next test."

"Thats... nice..." Tyler answers with an uneasy voice. "Doing two things at once just another of your ever-growing list of powers?" He jokingly asks.

Chamie snapped her fingers at that, and turned around. "If I had all the power I needed, I wouldn't keep bringing people here, now would I?" Tyler could hear a hard thud from beneath his feet.

"What was that?" Tyler asked, not turning away from Chamie.

"you'll find out." Tyler blinked, and she was gone.

**Beast Boy's POV**

So me, Robin, and Cyborg were in the gym, when we heard a loud crash from the floors above us. Like always we rushed into the living room, but instead of any of our usual friends (or villains) I saw several people I didn't know. As they stood up we were able to get a closer look. One was a boy wearing a red jacket and had spiky brown hair, a girl with long blond hair wearing a blue and white outfit, a 30-40 year old guy with blue hair, hand cuffs (Wait what?) and a white shirt with green pants, a girl with short blond hair and lots of white clothing (white boots,cape,shirt,pants, everything), some sort of giant cat-like creature and a red haired... Is that a dude? WHOA for a second I thought that was a chick. Weirdo. Any way Robin started to freak out at Raven and Mana.

"Who are these people!?" Robin looked like he might explode. We could all tell that this was weird for him even. (And we thought that by now Batman's sidekick had seen everything)

"AAHH! how the bloody heck did we end up in Titans Tower?" The blond haired girl with the all white clothes said.

"That voice!" Tyler said as he stumbled into the room. "I know that voice! But why do I hear it?"

"Because I am here." the white-clothed blond girl answered.

Turning quickly Tyler yelled "what are you doing here Stacy!?"

"Did I make it home, and if so why are you here?" Stacy rubbed her eyes as she tried to take everything in.

"Home... huh, not unless you secretly live in San Francisco." Tyler answers.

"Who are these people?" Robin repeated, this time looking at Tyler.

"Oh right, Titans this is Stacy. Stacy meet the Teen Titans." Wow, introduce them all why don't ya.

"Right, now I _know_ I've secretly been in a coma this whole time." Stacy answers, "Until now I actually thought being in Symphonia was possible, but now Tyler and the Teen Titans have shown up and Regal and the others are still here an-" Stacy stopped for a second. "Is that... Dark Magician Girl?"

"Mana is fine too." Mana/Dark Magician Girl answers.

"Okay, yeah, time to wake up Stacy, before your coma-dreams were plausible now they are going towards the crazy side."

"Stacy your not dreaming, I was here first, so if anything it's my dream, and you just showed up in the middle of it." Tyler rationalizes.

"Thats exactly what a figment of my imagination would say though." Stacy shoots back.

"Hmm how to prove your not dreaming." Tyler folded one arm in front of him, his left hand tapping his chin. "Ahh, if it is your dream, and you _know_ that it's a dream, you should be able to will me away with but a thought."

"that would be great." Stacy said with a touch of cynicism and malice. She closed her eyes, focusing.

And like we predicted, nothing happened.

"Honestly, explanation time people, before Robin explodes." I interrupted, ignoring the dejected look Robin shot at me. But Stacy simply opens her eyes to see no change.

"Mr clad in red over there is Lloyd." Stacy begins with pointing at the young man with two swords and spiky hair (Almost as spiky as Robin's).

"Yes" Lloyd added, "and this is Colette, " gesturing to the girl with long blond hair, "Regal" indicating the muscular blue haired and hand cuffed guy, "and Zelos" pointing to the red haired dude who still creeps me out.

"and my giant cat-like friend is Mewtwo" Stacy said.

"well how did you guys get here?" Robin said

"well we were just walking along when all of a sudden we were just pulled out of our dimension and then poof! Here we are!" Stacy answered.

**Robin's POV**

Poof here we are? That seems a bit suspicious, they all do. They could be criminals for all we know. For goodness sake one of them even has HANDCUFFS on! I think we will have to find out a little more about these strange people from... from...

"where did you say you were from?" I asked.

"well I call it Symphonia, but the citizens of the world have yet to decide on an actual name" Stacy answered.

"Interesting" I said in a pondering voice. Interesting means 'I DON"T BELIEVE YOU!' in this case.

Just then Starfire came into the room, yawning, I looked at my watch and realized it was getting late.

"Well who might this fine beauty be?" Zelos said, like one who has said the same a million times.

HE DID NOT! I quickly moved to stop him.

"Your not going anywhere until I get some answers." I move between Zelos and Starfire. I keep my voice calm. No sense getting anyone angry.

"What, you gonna stop me if I try you little punk." Zelos retorts.

"I don't _try_ anything, I just _do._ This is our home and you will tell me what you are doing here."

"I don't care about what you want."

"Sit down and explain why you are here." I calmly return.

"Alright, have it your way," Zelos reaches for a sword at his side, but I get my staff first. Quickly smashing the red-haired man's face as I extend it. Sending him into the ground.

"STOP!"

I was too furious to hear who had yelled, but I calmed myself to listen.

**Tyler's POV**

"Calm down both of you!" I yell, wait a minute, why am I being the voice of reason? You know you are in crazy town when...

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of him right now!" Zelos roars as he quickly stood up.

How about this one " because I can think of a way you can do it with out destroying the inside of the tower" I said.

"Huh?" Robin looks at me like I'm the thing with two heads. That is before he processes my words. "What did you have in mind." (Dude what do I have to do to get a little trust around here.)

"Well" (I never got that far, think of a plan think of a- got it) "We should turn it into a game."

"A game?" Zelos said rudely while taking back his sword and sheathing it.

"Oh, like a colosseum match?" Lloyd chimed in.

"Not helpful Lloyd." Zelos hissed at the dual swordsman.

"Whats going on?" Supergirl said as she poked her head into the room.

" Yes, me and Robin verses Zelos... ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION ZELOS!" I roared at the stupid red head making his way toward Supergirl. He stopped and looked at me.

"yes" he replied. I instantly calmed as I continued.

"Alright then! Robin vs Zelos tomorrow at noon. On top of Titans Tower." I said trying not to yell, looking between the two combatants.

"Is this really necessary?" Stacy asked.

"It's a challenge between men then." Zelos says, a sly smile on his face. "But one on one is so boring, and I don't appreciate anyone giving me orders. I'll take you both on!" He points to me and Robin.

"Only if you can find a partner dumb enough to help you." Stacy shoots back to the Unfaithful Chosen.

"Well I'd-" Lloyd was interrupted by a swift kick in the shin by Stacy. Which changed Lloyds next words. "Your on your own." Lloyd finished, afraid of having more pain inflicted upon him by Stacy. Colette, and Regal both avoided making eye contact with him as well.

"Fine. I don't need one."

"Yes you do, if you can't convince anyone in the city to help you, you lose." Cyborg throws in. "you can't ask for two vs two without a teammate."

"Since whe-" This time _I_ received a shin kick from Stacy, and I too changed my words. "Best of luck to you."

"Your gonna need it!" Stacy chimes in. "You owe me." She mouths at me before going to sit down.

"Indeed." I answer.


	6. A Clash Between Heroes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his... less than stellar introduction to the Titans, Zelos is forced to find a partner for a grudge match against The Boy Wonder. Tyler gets dragged in as Robin's teammate, but they weren't expecting the Straw Hat Pirates to suddenly arrive. A new swordsman duo is born in a clash between the heroes of 4 worlds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Stacy is from "Fallen Insert" by RegalBryantLover on Fanfiction.net under Tales of Symphonia fanfiction. I haven't received a message from RBL for quite some time unfortunately, and the story has not been updated in some time.

**Chapter 6: Gathering Heroes Arc: A clash between heroes?**

* * *

 

Zelos was down by the docks at the far end of the city. He sat with his head resting on his hands. He would be angry about being forced to come look for a partner in the city, except in the past few months, he had grown used to strange (Even for him!) things happening to and around him. He had been in a new, strange world for all of five minutes, and Stacy had roped him into fighting in some gladiatorial contest against people he had only met _four_ minutes ago at that time.

He had spent his entire day looking for a Colosseum or a similar place to find a fighter to help him. But no luck. He _did_ however find several places to get alcohol and honeys, but decided it would be better if he stayed focused on finding a team mate. (yes he has self control, no he doesn't like it) He had given up on that when the sun started to get low, and had gone to the docks to watch the sunset until he had to go admit that he couldn't find anyone to help him. A part of him kept nagging him to go get a Honey as a partner and just fight the two idiots on his own, but he had been walking all day. The sun had almost disappeared as Zelos took a long swig of Rum. "Tastes as good as any Potion." He smiles to himself. As soon as the sun completely disappeared, a blue flash* of light seemed to burst upward from the horizon. Zelos was the only one who saw it. He blinked his eyes several times, and then again focus his gaze across the now-dark sea. He could make out a Ship. A large ship, with a pirate flag; A skull and crossbones, wearing a yellow Straw-hat with a red band around it...

**Meanwhile back at Titans Tower...**

"It's important to note that on top of increasing the body's capabilities to super-human levels, Exsphere's also allow the holder to use various Ex-skills. Any question's so far?" Stacy asked Robin and Tyler as she looked away from her presentation (Complete with a Slide-show!) of breaking down all of Zelos weapons, gear, powers, and techniques.

"I got one, when you lend me your copy of Tales of Symphonia after you get back to your earth, please make sure I play all the way through so that I don't have to listen to this?"

"Sure thing Tyler!" She responded with an overly happy smile.

Tyler held his breath for a second, but when he didn't find himself doing something else _somewhere_ else, he released it. "Oh come on! That should have worked!"

"I must have forgotten about this moment."

"Or you took it back early on purpose." Robin mused. Tyler responded by throwing a Cyborg plushy at Stacy, who caught it and placed it next to her growing collection of Plush-Titans. Tyler muttered under his breath as he handed Robin another five dollar bill.

"He must have taken too long to beat it." Stacy laughed.

Stacy of course, knew full well this was an older version of her school mate Tyler. He kept purposely using his knowledge of her future to try to see if he could affect himself. To hilarious effect. Because he kept having his memory filled with additional cases of being hit in the shoulder, which would affect him the same as if it were happening right at this moment. Though she also keep bugging him about test answers as additional retaliation.

"Anyways, onto the subject of Zelos' magic." Stacy continued, both Robin and Tyler refocusing their minds on Stacy's deconstruction of Zelos Wilder's various offensive capabilities.

**The next Day...**

"What do you guys have to eat around here for breakfast?" Lloyd asked.

"Well you could make toast, toaster waffles, toasted bagels, toasted..."

"do you have anything not toasted?" Mewtwo asked using his telepathy and interrupting Beast Boy who was munching on you guessed it! Toast!

"well what exactly do pokeymen eat?" Beast Boy said.

"It's Pokemon you idiot."

"where is Robin? And Zelos, him too" Tyler said ignoring the argument between Mewtwo and Beast Boy.

"Robin is probably still in his room" Raven answered "and Zelos is down by the pirate ship.

"Thanks Rae." Tyler answers leaving the room, before instantly back-tracking. "What does the pirate ships flag look like?"

"Standard skull and cross-bones, only it was wearing a straw had with a red band around it." Raven calmly answers.

"CRAP!" Tyler yelled bolting for Robin's room. This was a worst case scenario. If Zelos had managed to get any of Luffy's comrades to be his partner their fight would be much more difficult, especially if it was Sanji, Chopper, or...

"You ready Zoro?" a familiar voice belonging to a certain hated red head said.

"We are so doomed" Tyler said in a defeated voice.

"Doomed from what?" Stacy asked as she walked by.

"oh nothing except the fact that Zelos' partner is Roronoa Zoro! One of the three most powerful fighters in Luffy's crew!" Tyler said totally panicking . "where is Robin!"

"Outside already I think" Stacy answered, slightly taken aback by the news of more people from other worlds. Tyler was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Robin! We have a problem!" Tyler yelled as he came outside to the top of Titans Tower.

"What is it " Robin said "is there trouble?"

"Yes! Zelos found a really strong partner who has a huge chance of beating us and I am totally freaking out aren't I?" Tyler said extremely quickly.

"Come on Tyler, how strong could he possibly be?" Robin asked.

"Strong enough to cut through steel." Tyler said bluntly.

"Really?" Robin said, not even fazed at the news. "Well I don't think it's anything we can't handle."

"This is going to be a lot harder though!" Tyler said.

Same day 11:55 A.M.

"Whats with the change of clothes? " Robin asked Tyler who had just gotten to the top of Titans Tower. Tyler had to make some last minute preparations for their battle.

"This T-shirt and shorts are enchanted to work with any power I use. They are also the only clothes I have that do so." Tyler answered "and I'm going to need more than one power for this battle"

"Wait. More than one..."

"hey everybody! I Beast Boy will be your host and Announcer for the first ever... uh what do we call this event?"

"Make something up!" Tyler called out.

"all right then! Welcome everybody to the first ever SUPER CHALLENGE! I Beast Boy will be announcing this event along with my new friends Lloyd and Luffy!" Beast boy said into the microphone at the top of collapsible stands that he begged Cyborg to build for him. Ussop and Chopper had gone back to their ship and brought it beside Titans Tower so Franky was able to help him. The rest of Luffy's crew was there as well.

"Hi everybody!" Luffy yelled into the microphone.

"Wow this is so cool!" Lloyd said.

"GO ZORO!" yelled Nami, Ussop, Chopper and Brook. Sanji was busy making really good food for everyone (with a grill Franky and Cyborg had made for him) and the only one cheering for Zelos was Miss Naive (yes I mean Colette). Franky and Cyborg were talking about robotic and mechanical stuff. Nico Robin and Raven were reading (what else do they do in their spare time?). Stacy was praying that Zelos would get beat up. Mewtwo was just following her. Regal was trying to get Sanji to let him help cook but Sanji kept defiantly saying no. Supergirl and Starfire loyal friends that they were, had a big sign that said "GO ROBIN AND TYLER!" and were waving it around. One challenge had become a full blown party. Mana was sneaking up to the announcers box.

"In two minutes the fight will start so could all the spectators please go to the stands!" Very few people weren't in the stands so Beast boy's comment was sort of pointless. "are the combatants ready?"

Tyler was stretching out and Zelos and Robin had been ready for ages. Zoro had just woke up.

"Huh? Already?" Zoro asked no one. He got up and grabbed his swords.

"Fighters ready!" Beast Boy said holding his hand up. "and..."

"GO!" Mana screamed into Luffy's Microphone before Beast Boy had a chance.

"But I wanted to say it" Beast Boy said in a depressed voice.

"First.." Tyler said as a millennium puzzle copy appeared around his neck. "I summon Gear-fried The Iron Knight! And I cast Release Restraint!" As soon as the armored warrior had appeared all of his armor dropped off him to reveal..."equip spell Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to Gearfried the Sword-master! Gearfried attack Zoro!" everyone was standing in amazement that Tyler could summon other people. He had forget to mention that he could do that.

"Who is Zoro?" the newly arrived swordsmen asked.

"The one with three swords.." Tyler said realizing he should have told him that first. Gearfried charged at Zoro who was still partially asleep. It was amazing he was able to block the attack so easily.

"How long do you think your summon will be able to hold him off for?" Robin asked.

"About five minutes. Keep Zelos busy would you?" Tyler answered.

"It's too late for that,Thunder Blade!" Zelos cried out.

"Negate Attack!" Tyler yelled as a unknown force stopped the attack just short of hitting Robin, who proceeded to punch Zelos in the face. Stacy had a mini celebration.

"Ow! Not my beautiful face man" Zelos complained.

"Look! Tyler is going to do another summon!" Mana yelled into the microphone.

"Gilford the legend ! Assist Gearfried!" another large warrior appeared only this one was wearing lot's of armor and a mask with bull horns on it. He was also armed to the teeth. He immediately did as he was asked. "with both of my summons that gives us ten minutes to beat Zelos" Tyler said. "and thats only if Zoro is off his game today"

"Haiyah!" Robin yelled trying to hit Zelos again, only to be blocked by his shield. Zelos tried to slash Robin only to have him dodge it.

"Super Sonic Thrust!" Zelos yelled as he attacked Robin again. Robin dodged again and managed to land another hit on Zelos' face. Stacy started to cheer.

"Way to go Robin!" Stacy and Starfire yelled in unison. They were now sitting beside each other but were obviously cheering for different reasons.

Zelos slashed upwards at Robin (who dodged again) and jumped in the air. "Hell Pyre!" he yelled shooting fire at Robin. Robin didn't have time to react but.

"Draining Shield!" Tyler had been ready for this . A large shield appeared in front of Robin and absorbed the flaming attack. Tyler suddenly jumped up behind Zelos, grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Suddenly two white ropes? Threads? "WOW COOL!" Luffy yelled. They hadn't realized it yet but Tyler was using Spiderman's powers. The webs stuck to Zelos before he hit the ground. Tyler pulled up on the webs and kicked Zelos with both of his feet.

"let's see how this power works against the Legendary Zelos Wilder " Tyler said mockingly.

"You little BRAT!" Zelos yelled jumping up and charging at Tyler. "Hurricane thrust!" before Zelos could react Tyler had grabbed onto his arm, flipped over his sword and kicked Zelos in the chest.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Brook had stars in their eyes and were glowing with admiration.

Tyler picked up Zelos and hurled him at Robin. "he's all yours." Tyler said.

"LIGHT SPEAR CA.."

"BOOM!" Before Zelos could unleash one of his most powerful attacks Robin had hit him with three of his exploding discs. Robin pulled out his collapsible staff. Zelos stood up once again only to be knocked down again by Robin.

"Okay, I give" Zelos said weakly "NOT! Fireball!" Robin moved just in time to avoid the flame attack bursting from Zelos' fingertips.

Zelos stood up and yelled "Take this! Shining Bind!" a bright aura appeared around Zelos as a several streams of light energy shot at Robin and Tyler.

"Mirror Force!" Just as Zelos' attack was starting it turned back on him. All of the light energy started to hit him.

"AAHHH" Zelos yelled as he fell

I can't believe we got him to bring out such a powerful move." Tyler said panting heavily. Stacy started crying, Tears of joy!

"Oni Giri!" Two cards appeared in Tyler's hand, his summons had been defeated. Dust had somehow kicked up around the combatants, as it seemed to start settling down, it kicked up again as Tethealla's chosen was up onto his knees, using his sword to hold himself up.

"Now you've done it, no more fancy magic for you two." Zelos stands back up, a powerful wind begins to circle around him and Zoro, who was sporting a few cuts from the two summons, "Healing WIND!" Zelos cries out, as the many wounds covering himself from his own attack began to mend, as well as Zoro's small wounds.

"Now for the hard part." Tyler said.

"I hope your stronger than those two." our not quite forgotten Santōryū user said. "looks like the real fight starts now!"

"Aw crap." Tyler said quietly.

**To be Continued!**


	7. Against the Swordsmen! Zoro and Zelos understand teamwork?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion to Zelos and Zoro Vs Tyler and Robin the Teen Wonder. Also, Chamie summons more Badass characters to San Francisco, its almost as if she needs an army...

**Chapter 7: Against the Swordsmen! Zoro and Zelos understand teamwork?**

* * *

Both of Tyler's summons had been defeated. And Tyler knew that the only way they stood a chance was to fight together, Tyler and Robin had no idea what the outcome would be... but Zoro did, as he felt Zelos's magic heal the worst of his wounds, some of which he still had from the Kuma incident in Thriller Bark.

"I hope you are stronger than those two." Zoro said.

"So do I" Tyler said quietly. "Why the hell didn't mirror force knock him out?"

"How should I know, its your magic." Robin countered, irritation well hidden as he re-extended his staff.

"Hey kid" Zoro turned to Zelos, who irritably mumbled something about being older than the Pirate-swordsman, "I don't know whats up with this wind, but I haven't felt this good since before our fight with Oars, I assume you ate some kind of devil fruit?"

"Actually, its my magic. I've had Elven blood transfusions when I was a kid, enough to let me use magic." Zelos's confident attitude returned with this chance to brag. "No where near what some people can do, but it gets the job done."

"Are you ready?" Zoro asked.

"We can't take them head on." Robin whispers to Tyler, "But I can make it so we don't have to."

I think this is a good time to try my new technique. Tyler thought to himself. But he answered the boy wonder "What ever works, do it."

"right" Robin pushed two of his bird-arangs together and a sword appeared from seemingly no-where, as Tyler focused on his own Katana.

"Know any long range sword moves?" Zoro says, putting away two of his blades, keeping the heaviest of them out.

"Hell yeah I do." Zelos smirks as he readies his blade, at his feet again.

"As one!" Zoro gets into his stance, holding his sword horizontally, the blade facing up, above his head. "36 Calibur-"

"double-" Zelos lines his own blade over his left hip, putting a bit of his magic into it,

Tyler's temporary spider-sense was screaming at him, but he was too busy watching to pay attention to it.

"Move!" Robin's instincts make him tackle Tyler just as the swordsmen unleash their attacks

"PHOENIX!"

"DEMON FANG!"

A spiral of sharp cutting wind, followed by two well sized but faster slices blew toward Robin and Tyler, catching Tyler's leg the boy wonder manages to get him out of the way of the worst of it, the tower itself was not so lucky, Zelos had created two thin slices about 10 feet long in the roof, while Zoro's horizontal tornado slice had caused much less damage, despite being what had caused Tyler's leg to explode in blood.

"Looks like you need to learn how to only cut what you want to cut." Zoro smirked, "Impressive though, that they could dodge it." He removed a bandanna from his arm and tied it to his head.

"So much pain, but it's a superficial wound, he just wanted it to hurt, could have taken my leg off but he didn't." Tyler breathes to a concerned Robin, "I can walk, help me up." he finishes as the Boy Wonder pulls him up,

"There are maybe a dozen people in the world with that kind of power with their blade, but to cut only what you want to cut. Interesting." Robin was at his feet, "But while control of your cuts is your specialty," A loud bang could be heard as Robin releases two smoke bombs of white smoke and black smoke varieties, enveloping the battle "Stealth is mine!"

"Wind blade!" Zelos calls out another simple spell, which quickly dispersed the smoke, only to find that both Robin and Tyler had vanished. "Where did they-"

Robin was already behind Zelos, sweeping the man's legs from under him, before swinging his arm down on his chest as he fell.

Zelos coughed from the hit as the wind was knocked out of him, while Tyler was above Zoro, hoping to to knock him down with a single attack, two conjured swords in hand.

Effortlessly, the three-sword-style master quickly swung his sword up at Tyler, forcing him to block with his own blades. Zoro's heaviest sword nearly cutting through them on its own, he reached for a second blade before Tyler had jumped back, pulling it quickly and announcing another attack;

"Hawk Wave!" Zoro yelled. Tyler followed his Spider-sense this time, allowing him to dodge the blue wind attack before it hit him. "Pretty fast" He continued, "but natural power only goes so far."

"I don't have any natural power. I'm a copycat." Tyler's spat through heavy breathing. "Maybe I should just show off what that really means."

"Fireball!" Zelos roared as his spell sailed in Robins direction, only for the boy wonder to duck underneath it and knock the chosen down again and slamming his staff on his chest in one fluid motion.

"A copycat?" Zoro asked, holding his swords at his sides but tilting his head just a bit, a curious look in his eye as he draws

"Yeah, I've only learned it for a few people, and barely at that." Tyler breathed as he tried to focus his power. "Unfortunately, I can only do one at a time." Tyler raises his hand at Zoro. "Power Release!" a wave of energy blasts at Zoro, who jumps away from Tyler, escaping the blast, but quickly counter attacking, in a flash of swords, he is behind the boy.

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro yells as his arms swing out, Tyler snaps his jaw in place as three long cuts appear on his chest, making no sound as he clutches his hands to his chest.

"Robin!" Tyler calls out, breathing heavy as he focuses on another power, "Switch!"

"Right!" The Boy Wonder responds with four quickly thrown Bird-arangs, only three of which are blocked by Zoro, the fourth hit his shoulder making the 30-sword style master take a slight step back. He ignores the pain as Robin strikes with his staff, forcing the swordsman on the defensive with a few more quick blows.

"Swords of revealing light!" Tyler calls out, pining Zoro and Zelos in place.

"What devil fruit is this?" Zoro yells as he strains against the blades of light.

"Robin, Get back!"

"Right!" The Teen Wonder jumps away as Tyler turns towards the beach of the tower, focusing his power.

"Desert Pillar!" Tyler calls out as he throws a hand-full of sand at the beach, making it explode upward like a... well, like a pillar of sand... Anyway the sand quickly flies at Tyler, who focused his power into it as it came to him, with a wide motion of both hands he covers the roof with the sand, covering Zelos and Zoro with it just as the Swords of light disappear.

"What the hell is he doing!" Zelos calls out as he attempts to dig himself out of the sand, while Zoro bursts out of it beside him.

"Okay, I give up." Tyler breathes as blood keeps seeping down his front, his hands on the sand as Robin lands behind him.

"WHAT!?" The spectators collectively cry out.

"I gave my best, but I think I need a doctor for these cuts, I _could_ crush you with the sand, but I think our time would be better spent doing something.. else." Tyler collapses, breathing as he clutched his wounds again.

Of course, things can never be easy, as a loud explosion sounds in the city.

"Trouble." Robin announces as he heads for the interior of the tower.

"Way to go kids, Hollows in the city and your all here playing games." Chamie's voice sounds before she appears in front of Tyler. "Ichigo, Rukia, head after them, I'll get there spiritual pressure to a point they can see them and you." She violently forces Tyler onto his back as she prepares blue energy in her hands. She quickly releases a wave of energy at everyone as they stare blankly at the new arrival, while Robin is halfway down the elevator.

"What are you all waiting for? The city needs it's heroes!" Chamie screams at them, causing the Titans and Symphonians to quickly bolt for Robin, while the Straw Hats still stand there.

"I don't want to be a hero." Luffy says, sitting in front of the girl as she heals Tyler's cuts. "Heroes don't get meat."

"What? Oh right, it's you Luffy, how about if we feed you all, big banquet, _after_ the hollows are gone. Then you'd be more like a pirate for hire right? Some really good Chinese places in this city have all you can eat options." Chamie smiles at the pirate captain.

"Hmm, Okay! I'll do it!" Luffy agrees, following after the heroes.

"DAH! He's so easily bribed!" Ussop and Nami complain as they and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates ran after their captain.

"Okay Tyler, get up, Hollow hunting time."

"Oh okay, fun times." Tyler agrees as he gets up. "Hey you can heal clothing too? Nice."

"Just get out there!"

"I'm going I'm going." Tyler takes off after the others, a sand covered Zoro following him.

"Zelos, get out of the sand, lets go."

"Right, I'm on it." A flailing Zelos claws his way out, only to slip and fall back on the sand.

Chamie face-palms as she turns to the city. "Don't die... Tyler."

* * *

**To be continued**


	8. Soul Reapers, Ninja and fight scenes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Finally get to see what happened to Team Guy, and Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime make their first appearances in San Francisco. But who or what caused these Meno's to show up in the first place?

**Chapter 8: Soul Reapers, Ninja and fight scenes!**

* * *

 

**Downtown San** **Francisco**

Being a ninja, _especially_ a leaf ninja, meant that if you lived long enough to make it to Jonin level, you were guaranteed to see a lot of seriously weird stuff. Hell, the academy was the last time Team Guy's Neji and Tenten remembered anything being normal.

Having Might Guy as a sensei and Rock Lee as a teammate will do that.

But, as much stuff as leaf ninja have seen, giant masked monsters and a completely different world was definitely going to rank in the top 10 ten.

Then an even bigger masked creature walked out of a black crack in the sky and let loose a red laser attack at the Ninja, who had just enough time to dodge the attack.

This of course, solidified the day as being in the top 3 weirdest missions. They hadn't even met the people they would be working for yet. This was gonna be a long mission, Tenten decided.

**(10 Minutes later)**

"Why is it that it's always a 50 foot tall monster? Why can't we ever be attacked by Crazed Supermodels!?" Beast Boy cried out as he dodged a large green and skull-masked monster, Shifting between human and cheetah forms as he ran away. A pair of green blurs appeared above his opponent smashing it into the ground with combined blows to the back of it's head.

"Dy-namic-ENTRY!" Might Guy and Rock Lee shouted with their attack.

"No creature can withstand our youth!" Lee cheered.

"I don't know whats weirder, the monsters or those two's eyebrows." Beast Boy commented after shifting back to his human form, motioning to the ninja with his thumb.

"This coming from the boy with green everything." Raven dryly responded as she used her power to rip apart another Hollow.

"Oh wow." Tyler just stood there, gaping at the massive creatures, as the sky behind them continued to crack and even larger black monsters with white masks appeared.

"Whoa! Monsters! AHHH!" Chopper screamed as he finally caught up to his fellow Straw Hat pirates.

"In case it's not already painfully obvious, we should be fighting these things and not screaming!" Supergirl yelled flying up to a Menos and punching it in the skull covered face.

"Coupe de Vent!" Franky yelled using his mechanical arms to pull in air and release it in a huge blast throwing back several of the smaller hollows.

"You wanna do the sonic boom?" Robin asked.

"I got the sonic if you've got the boom!" Cyborg said.

Robin threw one of his exploding disks at a menos while Cyborg blasted it with both of his sonic cannons.

"BOOM!" the explosion combined with Cyborg's attack pushed another menos over.

"Who are the two people dressed in black?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Orange haired guy is Ichigo and the black haired girl is Rukia." Chamie answered.

Then all the Menos started to form a mass of energy inside their mouths.

"Ceros! Look out!" Ichigo yelled. A mask of his own forming on his face.

But before anyone could do anything all the ceros were launched by the Menos. A series of explosions and death from above rained down, after it was all over , all the nearby buildings were severely damaged, and the concrete was torn up.

"Is everyone okay?" Tyler shouted. Pulling Luffy from a pile of rubble. Getting varying response's of yes, mostly, nothing major, and similar phrases, and a 'I'm dead' from Ussop.

Luffy was getting mad "I'm gonna kick their a..."

"Stop talking and just do it!" Tyler yelled interrupting Luffy's catch-phrase, irritated at his hypocrisy as he said it.

"GUM GUM GATTLING GUN!" Luffy yelled hitting all the small hollows in front of him. Most of them accepted this warning and backed off.

"Why aren't the smaller ones going back to the Hollow Realm?" Orihime asked Chamie.

"Because someone has made it so they can't until they do what they came to get done." Chamie answered.

"Which is?" Ten Ten said in a stressful voice.

"To Destroy you all, to bring us one step closer to ruling all of creation!" a manic voice rang out.

"Okay weird." Beast Boy said back to the voice.

"We need to regroup," Chamie said "Get close to me."

"Wait, I have a fairly good idea who that would most likely be ." Tyler said sucking in air to increase his volume "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW BLACKFIRE!"

"How did you know it was me?" A black haired girl who had a similar skin tone to Starfire said, flying just out of range for Tyler to aim properly.

"A total guess as it were," Tyler replied.

"Blackfire!" Starfire yelled. "Why are you here!?"

" To see if I can use this to control all of you at once" Blackfire said pulling out a gold object.

"The Millennium Rod." Tyler said, slightly (but not completely) shocked. "And we worked so hard to bury those."

"Hmm Slade's voice was mixed with Bizarro's" Robin argued, "But that artifact is what controlled him!?"

"He was the first volunteer to try one of these... Millennium things , but he ultimately decided he wanted a different one, Which is good because as soon as I saw what this one could do I had to have it, and now I do! So prepare to become my mind slaves so I can turn you all into my own personal army and force you to help me conquer all of creation!"

"You will do no such thing" Starfire yelled charging at her older sister.

Luckily Tyler, Supergirl and Robin were able to stop her. " Don't attack her, being closer will make it easier for her to gain control over your mind" Tyler said, "Raven, Mana, and... hmmm, anyone else especially resistant to mind control?" Tyler asked. looking at the assembled heroes. ^ _Wow, so many awesome people in one place... gotta be someone...^_

"What, are you afraid, sister dear." Blackfire said mockingly, derailing Tyler's train of thought.

"RAAAHHHH!" Starfire yelled more enraged than ever, as Tyler focused his eyes, he could see the faint trace of magic going from Blackfire to her _sister-dear._

He finished looking there as he focused on Superman's power, feeling his body become lighter and stronger. But something about it didn't feel quite right.

"Forty percent my foot." Tyler muttered, "I bet I'll barely be able to fly at this rate."

"Stop Starfire!" Robin yelled still helping Supergirl hold her back, having also been joined by Cyborg. "She is just egging you on. Just stay here and help us."

Tyler flew up to Blackfire and stopped in front of her. "I will be your opponent" ^ _What am I gonna do!^_ Tyler thought to himself. ^ _Even if she is trying to kill us, I can't hit a girl! That's uncool in every possible way!^_

It didn't help that more Hollows picked this moment to attack Raven and Mana again as well.

"No, you will be my first slave, and I'm just glad it's a good-looking guy like you" Blackfire held up the Millennium Rod, the Egyptian symbol appeared on her forehead and the Rod began to glow.

Then Tyler also started to glow brightly with the same light as Blackfire's item, only he was much brighter. Then all the light stopped as Blackfire stumbled back onto a rooftop and Tyler's light also dissipated. "If you want to get anywhere beyond flirting with me I'm afraid you are going to have to switch sides. But something tells me that's not gonna happen today."

"Well, you could switch sides too handsome." Blackfire said not at all discouraged. "I won't give up on you so easily!" Another flash of light comes from the Rod as well as a second source from around Blackfire's neck.

**Back to everyone else...**

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled double-punching a Menos Grande in the eye knocking it over.

"108 POUND CANNON!" Zoro used his sword-made wind to bowl over another Menos.

"POWER'S! SPIRITUAL PRESSURE!" Chamie placed her hands on a third menos which started to immediately shrink and the mask began to fade. Soon only a man stood where the towering menace had previously been. Suddenly a miniature katana appeared at her waist which she unsheathed it and placed the bottom of the handle on the old man's forehead. He then disappeared.

"What was that!" Ichigo said. "You have Soul Reaper powers? And how did you turn that menos back into a normal soul? More importantly, why did you turn that menos back into a normal soul?"

"Yes I do have soul reaper powers, I turned the menos back to a normal soul so I could absorb it's power's and spiritual pressure for myself, and the last one is a trade secret." Chamie said.

"Absorbed it's power? Are you crazy? You'll end up a hollow yourself!" Ichigo.

"No it just increases the strength of the powers I gain when I use my mask, and the spiritual pressure is only given to my soul reaper aspect, And I don't have to worry about the hollow's nature or memories because they disappear with the hollow's mask."

"You have a mask too?"

"Why would I not have one? I need any powers I can get my hands on to keep up." Chamie said, almost laughing.

"Do you understand anything they are talking about?" Luffy asked Zoro before stretch-punching another hollow.

"Not a word" Zoro answered slashing through another hollow by jumping from roof to roof.

**Meanwhile** Ussop, Nami, Chopper, and Brooke the living skeleton hide behind a car while Sanji, Lloyd, Rock Lee, Colette, Nico Robin, and Regal stand against the ever increasing force of small hollows:

"Are your friends always so easily scared?" The innocent Rock Lee asked Sanji.

"Pretty much" Sanji said " But it's okay if Nami-Swan want's me to protect her!" Sanji had hearts for eyes for a few seconds but was soon snapped back to reality when a hollow came too close which he rewarded with a swift kick to the mask/face/whatever.

"My powers don't even seem to be strong enough to hurt them any more" Nico Robin said. Her arms kept growing out of the hollows but they weren't strong enough to bend anything in a way that would hurt.

"This just getting old" Regal said kicking a hollow towards a building.

"Hell Pyre!" A voice yelled as fire came from above and set two hollows aflame.

"We were wondering when you were gonna catch up Zelos." Colette said.

"What? i've been here the whole time!"

"Can you kill him after we deal with the skull-faced creatures?" Sanji said, kicking the approaching hollows rapidly.

**Now** to Rukia, Neji, Ten ten, Guy-sensei, Beast Boy, Stacy, Mewtwo, and Franky while it takes every one of them (Except Guy and Rukia) to simply push over the largest Menos Grande hollow that has yet to appear. While Orihime heals Raven and Dark Magician Girl/Mana in the background:

"Weapons Left!" Franky yelled opening his right hand and shooting out a cannonball at a the mask of the Menos. He jumped up at the Menos and hit him with a now metal fist. "Strong Hammer!" he yelled punching with all his might.

"Ultimate Weapons attack! Triple rising Dragon!" Ten Ten yelled. Throwing a large amount of sharp and pointy objects at the same Menos.

"Gentle FIST!" Neji shot his chakra at the Menos, causing it to stumble.

"Mewtwo! Shadow Ball!" Stacy yelled at her loyal Pokemon. Mewtwo shot a ball of dark energy at the Menos pushing it even farther. "Ninja art Hyper Beam!" Stacy shot a wave of energy from her own body, the menos was still standing after all that though.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!" A green Tyrannosaurus Rex slammed into the Menos finally pushing the creature from another dimension down. By the time these six had pushed over one Menos, Rukia had slain/purified eight Menos, and Guy had pushed over four.

Stacy started yelling at the top of her lungs. "This is way easier than I thought it would be! MUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. "Are you all right?" Orihime asked her.

"Did you hit your head?" Ten ten said.

"No, why?" Stacy said slightly confused.

"Never mind, I'm going to go help Tyler" a fully healed Dark Magician Girl said.

"Is he in trouble?" Raven asked. "And how would you know that

"It seems Tyler can communicate telepathically exclusively with his more intelligent summons, namely me." DMG/Mana said.

"He says just for me to come help him, he says I should be able to communicate with him the same way as he is with me." Mana/DMG(Dark Magician Girl) answered.

"So Tyler's plan is to what, exactly?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds urgent. I should probably be heading over there now." Mana answered finally flying off to find Tyler.

**Back to Tyler** :

"So it seems whoever gave you the Millennium Rod was also nice enough to fix and give you the Jewel of Charta." Tyler said keeping Blackfire from killing him by barely being able to hold her still by her fists, the combined power of the Rod and the Jewel, (Tyler guessed the power of the Jewel had been greatly increased from what it was originally) was almost enough to overpower Tyler's Infinity Orb fueled Millennial aura, but not quite. Tyler would be winning if his stupid chivalry wasn't getting in his way, not to mention the fact that if he moved from his current position Blackfire would be able to get a hit in.

"Yes they were, but I bet your even nicer." Blackfire said still flirting with Tyler despite the fact that he was trying to capture her.

^Awe she's so cute flirting with you Tyler.^ DMG telepathically informed Tyler making the poor guy start to blush before he replaced his expression with one of control, pushing Blackfire back and dodging a few punches, before getting hit in the stomach and being sent flying , barely stopping before smacking into a nearby billboard.

^Are you going to help or just make fun of me as I get beat up?^ Tyler answered using the same method of communication.

^You should kiss her.^ DMG said.

^That's completely INSANE!^ Tyler directed back to Mana, barely dodging attacks from Blackfire, still unsure of how he was supposed to beat this girl without hitting her. He got hit again by a starbolt fuzed with magic from the Jewel, Being flung into a building. Climbing out he looked exhausted. ^I can't stand the fact that I have to fly for this entire battle, stupid fear of heights.^

^But you have to admit it's a good idea Tyler, it would totally psyche her out.^

^And totally get me killed!^ Tyler jumping out of the way of another attack.

^Why don't you just hit her back then?^ DMG asked slightly puzzled that Tyler wasn't fighting like he did usually.

^It's uncool to hit a girl, because fighting one is a lose-lose situation. If I win, I beat up a girl, and if I lose, I got beat up by a girl. Even if she is a super-villain.^ Tyler was not even trying to hit Blackfire.

^Well, I have a plan that will allow you to win without hitting her or actually fighting her at all.^ DMG said.

^You want to share this plan!^ Tyler was holding back a continuous blast of star-bolts with his hands (Thank you Kryptonian power set!).

^You have to follow it exactly.^

^Fine!^

^Okay first you have to... What the heck?!^

* * *

**BBZZZZZ ... Transmission interrupted, to be continued next chapter.**


	9. Dark Magician Girl attacks the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dark Magician Girl has way to much power and the author struggles to control her as she breaks the fourth wall into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter. Mana basically Hijacks the fic for a chapter. This was written when I was mostly spinning this as a comedy fic. Also I haven't had a chance to revise this since it's original release back in 2010.

 

 

 

and now for part two of street fighting with hollow's!

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A girl cosplaying as Dark magician Girl walks in.

"I'm not a cosplayer! I'm the real deal! Now give me the laptop!"

"AHH GET AWAY FROM MY BRAND NEW COMPUTER!" SuperHeroFan (i.e. me.) yells.

Silence.

"MWAHAHAHAHA now that I have SuperHerofan's laptop, I can write horrible things to happen to Tyler this chapter and take picture's of it, for blackmail material! Hurray for the flimsiness of the fourth wall!" Mana is in control now...

**Chapter 9: If you saw this coming you might be Psychic. (AKA Dark Magician Girl's(That's me) Idea of comedy.)**

**I (Dark magician Girl) will be writing this chapter from my point of view unless I'm not in the scene.**

* * *

^What the heck?^ these were the only word's on my mind when I saw what had happened to poor Tyler. Then I almost fell out of the sky laughing about it so hard. It was just a good thing Blackfire didn't notice. What is this hilarious sight you ask? Well before I could reveal my plan to Tyler, Blackfire did exactly what I suggested Tyler do, She suddenly kissed Tyler, and she didn't seem to want to stop either.

^What the hell is wrong with this alien girl!^ Thought a half disgusted, half confused, half freaked out Tyler, wait that's one and a half, how did that happen? ^Why won't she... stop! What do I do! Get her off! I don't care how just do it!^

^It looks like she's having fun.^ I thought spoke to Tyler, whose face was getting continually redder.

^Are you gonna help get her off me or not!^ Tyler exclaimed telepathically still unable to get Blackfire off him. Any concentration on his ability had been lost and Tyler was sure he must of accidently reset himself, because Blackfire was currently way stronger than him, which would explain why she wouldn't stop.

^Why would I want to ruin the moment?^ I asked laughing the entire time.

^I command you to attack!^

^Why should I? This was actually part of my plan, only you were the one who was supposed to freak her out by kissing her, she's just saved us a step!^

^I can barely breathe now!^

^All right for the next part of the plan...^

"Gasp!" Tyler finally got free from Blackfire, but...

^No! You got away to soon!^ I yelled mentally.

"Oh don't think we are done yet!" Blackfire said excitedly jumping on Tyler and pushing him on a nearby roof.

"Oww.. don't be so rough with me... and leave me alone!" Tyler said rubbing his head before being kissed again by Blackfire. ^Not again! This is SO not what I expected to do this morning!^ Tyler was resisting as much as possible but with no avail. ^I think I already know what you have in mind.^ Tyler placed his right hand on the Jewel of Charta and started to use his power on it.

^Wow, can you read minds too?^ I asked mentally.

^Yes! Because we are on thought speak mode so whatever you think I hear, mostly.^ Tyler was sure he would explode at any second from the combined rage, shock, confusion, and general feeling of irritation toward me which is what I was going for.

^just let me get a picture...^

^NO! YOU! DON'T!^

^Too late.^

^Great, remind me later who taught you how to use a camera so I can kill them. Can you get her off me now please!^

^Okay, sheesh, you know it might be a long time until you get a chance to do something like this again.^

^Just shut up and help! You pervy sorcerous!^

"Dark Magic Attack!" the dark energy collided not only with Blackfire but Tyler as well sending them both off the edge of the building.

"What's your problem! You trying to kill me too!" Tyler yelled glad that his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied in the middle of a battlefield.

"You can fly can't you?" I yelled back.

"Not right now I can't!"

"It's a good thing I can then." Blackfire said grabbing Tyler's arm and pulling him up to safety setting him on a second roof top. "Now, give in to my power!" pulling out the Millennium Rod again, fuelling it's power with extra magic from the Jewel of Charta.

"And what power is that?" Tyler said the likeness all seven Millennium Items and the Jewel of Charta appearing around him.

"How did you? When did you..." Blackfire said bewildered that Tyler had a perfect look alike of her jewel.

"During that little kissing session you started, I used my power on it so now I can use my power to duplicate it." Tyler answered.

"So you were just pretending to fight back, and that I was too strong for you to get away from?" Blackfire asked.

"No I just lost my focus and my power with it, so you were too strong for me." Tyler said. Catching his breath. "you can thank my stupidity around females for that."

"Why doesn't this thing work?" Blackfire looked at her Millennium Rod.

"I'm immune to it because I have magical power greater than all seven Millennium Items put together, since I added all their power to my own, without actually having to carry them around."

"So if I were to use it on someone else?"

"You won't get that chance." Tyler said pulling out a card. "Shadow Spell!"

"What?" Chains appeared and bound themselves around Blackfire preventing her from moving.

"That was so funny." I said still laughing at Tyler for what had happened as I floated down to him.

"If you show anyone that picture I swear you will never get out of the shadow realm again."

"I'm just keeping it so I can look at it and laugh about it later."

"What is this! Why can't I break free? These are only chains after all." Blackfire complained struggling.

"They are magic chains, gee you didn't think mind control was all you can do with that thing did you?" Tyler informed her.

"Well it's a good thing I got this from you," Blackfire held up a card.

"IT JUST HAD TO BE REMOVE TRAP DIDN'T IT!" Tyler yelled running away from Blackfire as fast as possible. "Dark Magician Girl attack!"

The chains holding Blackfire shattered and she prepared to fight. "Why did he leave? We were just starting to have fun."

"I'll let you do what ever you want to him as long as you don't mind me taking pictures for blackmail material, and it fit's with this story's rating." I said a maniacal smile on my face.

"Deal, wait what's this about a story?"

"Just ignore my breaking of the fourth wall and stealing the author's laptop to have horrible things happen to Tyler." I had a laptop in my hand and I stopped typing to think.

" **DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!**!" a voice from the sky yelled.

"Uh I think the author heard you." Blackfire said.

_**SuperHerofan's POV due to Mana dropping the laptop.** _

I appeared beside Mana and grabbed the laptop. And froze time with my author power's. Then I unfroze Mana's head. "Do you have a death-wish?" I yelled in My best frightening voice.

"Come on SuperHeroFan, that stuff was priceless." Mana said still laughing.

"What did you do to it? I can't delete what you wrote."

"Because you came too late and it already happened genius boy."

"wait, this stuff is kinda funny, but you need to focus more on the other characters," I was examining DMG's work. "But I'm still mad that you had these thing's happen for the sake of blackmail material. It's just good your not an actual villain, because that would be disastrous. Hmmmmmm, all right I'll make you a deal, you can co-write the rest of this chapter in exchange for not appearing in the rest of the chapter and being my personal slave...I mean assistant for the next three."

"I instantly believe you." Mana said. "Why did you make me agree!"

"Because I need to end this scene and get back to Tyler." I said. "Oh I better modify Blackfire's memory about me yelling at you."

**This story needs more transitions!(Third Person)**

A scarred for life Tyler continues to run away, wishing his power's would work.

"nothing's working! why can't I use another power set!" Tyler yelled at him self. He was quickly running out of breath.

"Tyler!" Chamie yelled as she saw Tyler. "What's wrong?" She was in front of Tyler in an instant stopping him in his tracks.

"So many things, so many things. Do you think you could fight Blackfire instead of me? My emulation power is not working right now."

"How many times have you reset your power?"

"three maybe four times" Tyler said finally giving into his weak average and still mostly out of shape body.

"That explains it, your body is still getting used to changing so much in one day, which means the number of times you can switch power sets are limited. " Chamie explained. "Which can only be solved by one method!"

"No more brutal training thanks, at least not now." Tyler decided to take a nap on the street.

"Tyler?" Chamie asked looking at our very exhausted hero with a confused expression. "Tyler wake up!" he continued to sleep, and worse he was snoring, the world around him was literally collapsing and he was snoring through it. "WAKE UP!" Chamie screamed in his ear. "Hm if only I had a battery or some ice... better idea...Tyler wake up or I will tickle you until..."

"I'M AWAKE! WHAT IS IT!" Tyler snapped back to reality. "Don't ever tickle me because I hate it."

"I'll keep that in mind. I am afraid you have to beat Blackfire without my help. Because we haven't seen you fight an intelligent person yet."

"But my power isn't working!"

"Stop worrying about what you don't have and focus on what you do have."

"Okay." Tyler was deep in thought, pushing (Mostly) all memories of his previous encounter with the black-haired crazy alien out of his head. "This will require team work."

"I'll get whoever I can to come help."

**Five minutes later...**

So Beast Boy, Rock Lee, Nico Robin, Luffy, Stacy, Supergirl, Neji, and Lloyd were able to help because the number of hollows were now decreasing rapidly since Chamie decided she wanted to absorb their spiritual pressure.

"Everyone this will require teamwork." Tyler announced.

"Dude are you just going to charge up Supergirl so she can beat the bad guy in five seconds again." Beast Boy said.

"No this will require actual teamwork."

"GASP" everyone was shocked except Luffy and Lloyd, because they don't even know what the meaning of the word is.

"I know, it scares me too." Tyler said.

"We can do that, in theory." Stacy said.

"I've seen it happen," Supergirl added.

"Not sure I understand the concept though" Beast Boy said.

Neji and Lee sweat dropped because since becoming ninja they have lived, breathed, and walked, teamwork.

"What's teamwork? Is it tasty?" Luffy asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay here's the plan!" Tyler said.

A long and overly complicated explanation later...

"Dude she's right there" Beast Boy pointed into the sky.

"Oh hell," Tyler said all the blood rushing out of his face. "New plan.. everyone just attack her." He then fainted because Mana thought it would be funny...I mean he uh had a bad flashback.

"Is he asleep?" Stacy asked,

"Apparently." Supergirl answered.

"Then let's attack!" Lloyd yelled jumping at Blackfire. He then remembered he couldn't fly and fell on his face.

"that was so stupid on so many levels" Beast Boy said.

"Ninja art! Fly!" Stacy suddenly grew wing's, not to be confused with angel wing's from Symphonia because they were not nearly shiny enough. Amazingly they actually allowed her to fly. "Ninja art QUICK ATTACK! EXTREME SPEED!" She flew at Blackfire and unleashed a flurry of kick's punches, which gained a response of being blasted by Blackfire's eye laser things.

"Hey that hurt!" Stacy complained as she hit the ground. Then she decided to take out her non-lethal sword's.

Supergirl flew up to Blackfire and punched her and Blackfire got hit for the first time in this chapter.

"OWW" Blackfire said. Flying back, "Finally someone who's almost as physically strong as I am!"

Supergirl raised an eyebrow "Almost? You're measuring that after one punch? That punch was only 5%!"

"Well in that case this attack is only 2%" Blackfire said. Unleashing a barrage of super-magically charged starbolts.

"enough with the numbers! you are both hurting my brain!" Luffy said, wrapping his arm around Blackfire and flinging her on the ground.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and ran at Blackfire but was stopped by Tyler running in front of him. "Stop!" Tyler said.

"Dude!" Beast boy yelled, transforming just in time to stop from impaling Tyler. "What are you doing! and why did you take a nap at the most inopportune moment? "

"We can't simply knock her out like Bizzaro, She's working with Deathstroke and apparently a few other people, who are all working for someone else, someone who has learned to transcend dimensions like me and Chamie. I need some answers from her. Also I fainted."

"Cute and smart." Blackfire said, she grabbed Tyler from behind and put her hand beside his head. Everyone got in a fighting stances ready to fight her again. "follow me, or attack me, and he gets a starbolt to the head."

"WHAM" a fist collided with Blackfire's head knocking her to the ground, again. Luffy's arm snapped back into place.

"Fools!" Blackfire was in a rage, she was just about to hit Tyler when she found herself being attacked by a ninja with a green vest, and otherwise white clothes.

"Gentle fist!" Neji yelled attacking Blackfire with blasts of chakra. He got shot with a huge blast of magic star-bolt's. And he hit his head on a car, ouch.

"Dynamic entry!" Lee delivered a swift kick at Blackfire's head, who caught his kick with her hands. Lee kicked with his other leg, and was blocked again, he punched but got thrown at a wall. "She is stronger than she looks"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" This time Blackfire dodged the attack, but Luffy was far from done. "GUM GUM WHIP, Spear! Twin Pistol!" Luffy was not going to lose to this girl!

"Monkey D. Luffy, Wow you're strong, but even the future king of the pirates has weaknesses." Blackfire pulled out a sea-stone bracelet and attached it to Luffy's arm causing him to collapse.

"My strength..." Luffy couldn't move because sea stone takes away devil fruit powers and drains the user's strength.

"Luffy no!" Tyler said, a katana appearing in his hands, he started charging at Blackfire but Miss Robin was faster, arms appearing out of Blackfire's left arm and attempting to bending it a way it shouldn't be bent. But she got attacked by a stray small hollow and was distracted.

Supergirl, Stacy, and Lee all attacked Blackfire, using 'gasp' actual teamwork.

"Even Kryptonian's are subject to magic." Blackfire said. Using the Millennium Rod on Supergirl.

Supergirl suddenly broke down and fell, fighting with all her might against Blackfire's new-found piece of magic.

But Lee was quick enough to realize that the rod was important and kicked it out of her hands, freeing Supergirl. Then Stacy cut her head off, with her ...non-lethal...Well she hit Blackfire's head with one of her swords, putting Blackfire back to where she has spent much of her time at. The ground.

"So much for a complicated plan now." Tyler said.

"RAARRR!" A T-Rex was running at Blackfire, which was actually Beast Boy, but Blackfire jumped out of the way and grabbed the Millennium Rod again.

"Has anyone else noticed most of the Hollows are gone?" Tyler said looking around. The only one even a bit aware of his surroundings. After he said this he cast lightning vortex on a Hollow, knocking it out.

"Less Hollows, means more help, right?" Luffy said, Tyler was amazed he could still talk. He ran over to Luffy to try and pull the Sea-stone bracelet off his arm.

"Let me help with that"

"Raven!" Tyler said, Excited the half demon had came to help. Meanwhile Stacy was doing some sort of water-based Pokemon attack in the background. Raven used her magic to break open the lock on the Sea-stone bracelet, which fell to the ground. "Thanks Rae," Tyler said, still exhausted even though he hasn't done much since running away from Blackfire."Are you gonna be all right Luffy?" He asked.

"I just need a minute and I'll come help." Luffy answered breathing heavily.

"I'll help too." Rukia said, having purified all the small Hollows finally, "Ichigo and Chamie said they would deal with the rest of the Menos Grandes, and Orihime is healing anyone who is hurt. Chopper is also tending to some others as well."

"Well we better deal with this girl before Sanji shows up," Zoro said.

"When did.."

"Titans! Go!"

After Robin's order Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and himself joined the fray, and were shortly joined by Zoro, Mr speedo/Franky, and the talking skeleton with an afro, Brooke.

"My heart is pounding with excitement, Even though I don't have one! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brooke laughed.

"And there's the obligatory skeleton joke," Tyler said.

"Well it does fit the character." Raven admitted.

"Nothing can stop us if we work together" Collete said.

"Please, Please, Please, don't do a friendship speech." Tyler said. "Even if that statement is true. Something stop her from doing a friendship.."

" _ **KA-FREAKING-BOOM**_ _"_

"Thanks again universe." Tyler said quietly.

"What was that?" Raven said.

Smoke and dust filled the area, and Tyler felt him self being grabbed by someone, but was unable to get away, "RAVEN! SUPERGIRL! HEL..." But his mouth was covered. By the time anyone was able to see Tyler was gone. But, Blackfire was still there.

"Where is Tyler?" every hero said in unison, starring at Blackfire, the only villain within their range of sight.

"Don't look at me, I didn't take him, or else I wouldn't still be here." Blackfire answered.

"Get, her." Supergirl said, and everyone charged at Blackfire.

**Finally another Transition!**

Whilst everyone else was fighting Blackfire, Raven had followed Tyler, by using her Psychic ability to sense where others are. She also knew that the Blackfire the super-buddies were fighting was not the real Blackfire, or at least, not the original, but she didn't need any super power to know that, she was just the only one who noticed she didn't have the Millennium Rod. But she also noticed that she did still have the Jewel of Charta. But with powerful enough magic, items like that could be duplicated, but no one in this world could make copies of the Millennium Items. That she or Tyler knew of, who wasn't Tyler.

But this could be bad, if the person who captured Tyler found a way to take his power's from him, they could probably beat every hero on the planet, if they had time to master it. Unlike Tyler. Completely unlike him.

Then she found them, Tyler was fighting, not one but two Blackfire's. Somehow he had managed to escape. Allowing for Raven to catch up.

"Can't you give up now?" one of the Blackfires, who we will call Blackfire 1, requested.

"Never, I won't give up even if I die, I can't let my friends down." Tyler said, he was fairly beat up, but he wasn't thinking straight. He still wasn't able to use his primary powers.

"Tyler!" Raven yelled, flying down to him, "Are you okay?"

"I will be soon," Tyler said. He tried to punch at Blackfire but missed and got shot with another starbolt. "would it be too much to ask for some help?"

"No, Ty," Raven said.

"Hey, you know I don't like the nickname thing,"

"Then why do you always call me Rae?"

"Point taken" Tyler said, a needle going into his arm. "ahh" his black-eye, gushing bloody nose, and bruises started to disappear.

"What did you just take?" Raven said, giving Tyler a strange look.

"Regeneration serum, courtesy of Queen Industries, for emergencies only, and I think this qualifies."

"How did you get it from them?"

"Let's just say Robin knows a guy.*1"

"Ready?" Raven put up her hood,

"I am now." Tyler pulled out some cards.

"You don't stand a chance against two of me!" Blackfire 1 & 2 said in unison.

"Not alone maybe, but with some help." Tyler picked two of his cards. "I summon Kuriboh!"

"What... ha-ha very funny, you actually think that little fur-ball can beat us?" Blackfire 2 said.

"Activate Multiply x2!" Hundreds of Kuribohs appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Surrounding Raven and Tyler to protect them, as well as surrounding the two Blackfires to keep them in place.

"Okay time for some powerful help." Tyler said. "Sacrifice 2 Kuribohs to summon Dark Magician! And 2 more to bring forth my #5 monster.. Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"whoa, that summoning thing just gets better and better." Raven said.

"I even surprise myself sometimes." Tyler said grinning. "Kuribohs! Swarm Blackfire!"

I don't know why there is three of her but I think it's time we stopped losing to them." Raven said.

"Get us back, Rae, I mean Raven," Tyler asked, "Everyone else fall back!" the larger summons moved away from the army of Kuribohs. "KURIBOH SELF-DESTRUCT!"

"huh?" Blackfire 2 asked. Then all the Kuribohs started to glow red.

" **KABOOM!" x 200.** The Kuribohs exploded, at once, a little mushroom cloud forming where they exploded.

"What. Was. That." Raven asked.

"I don't know, I didn't actually think that would work."

"What! You gave a command to them not knowing what would happen?"

"Yea, so?"

"But that goes against logic."

"Screw the logic we have magic." Tyler said, giving a thumbs up to Raven.

"Did you really think those mini bombs could beat me!" Both Blackfires said.

"honestly, every time I turn around, you have ANOTHER POWER! WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THAT!" Tyler was so _not_ having a good day.

"You just noticed that she has more than one body, didn't you."

"No, of course not, I just saw this as the perfect time to complain about it."

"Right," Raven said sarcastically.

"Don't think for a second I didn't catch the sarcasm in your voice."

"are we going to fight or not?" Blackfire 2 asked.

"Fine, Attack!" Tyler yelled, his summons going straight for Blackfire.

"Hmm. All right, then take this.." Blackfire 1 motioned behind her. Suddenly there were several more of herself. At least, 30.

"I've got it!" Tyler said. Snapping his fingers and pointing in the sky.

"Got what exactly." Raven asked.

'Only one of them is the real deal, she doesn't have a new power, she is using some form of technology to make it appear as if there are more of her."

"And what evidence do you base this theory on?"

"Every time more of her appear she touches something on her belt."

"And people say magic is annoying."

"I know I sound like a broken record, but, SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" Tyler cried, once again freezing all the enemies within a considerable distance in place.

"Aahhh! Why Can't we move!" The Blackfire's complained

"Magic time." Tyler said, pulling out another card "Activate! Diffusion wave motion! Dark Magician Attack!"

Dark Magician attacked using a spell that went out in all directions, then the device on Blackfire's belt started to crack, and all the Blackfire's except the original disappeared.

"wow, I guess I didn't need to waste all that energy summoning so many people." Tyler said.

"You may have destroyed the device, but I'm not done yet!" Blackfire said. "Because there actually is two of me."

"What!" Tyler said. "You really do have a new power?"

"It's called stolen technology. We have stolen the knowledge of how to make a perfect clone, that will also be able to be controlled completely by another person."

"Let me guess, Cadmus right?"

"Yep"

"So does everyone who has joined this group of yours have an extra body running around?"

"So far I'm the only one, but soon we will have enough of your friends DNA to make clones of them and have an army for each person."

'Uhh that won't work for some of them."

"What?"

"I suppose I'll just let you find out yourself."

"Yes?" Blackfire said, holding her hand up to her ear. A few inaudible (to Tyler and Raven) words were heard, "I'll be back in a sec." she took her hand away and looked at Tyler. "I guess I have to go now, I've had fun but..." A flash of light, and everyone even Dark Magician was knocked out, except Tyler who had just enough conscious time to catch Raven.

'Whoa.. Careful." Tyler caught Raven and set her gently on the roof of the building they were standing on. "Red Eye's Attack!" okay so only the human summon was knocked out.

The mighty dragon struck but...

"Another souvenir from you, BACK TO SQUARE ONE! ACTIVATE!"

The mighty black dragon went back to the realm of duel monsters, due to the magic of the Millennium Rod.

"So I guess it's up to me, again, If you were Deathstroke I would have won by now!"

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt, you. I just want to give you something to remember me by."

"I'm so not buying that! You'll just try to kiss me again!"

"Rats! Foiled again."

"Are you gonna go or not?"

"Just because you would rather be with someone from you're side doesn't mean you can't enjoy this." Blackfire said moving closer to Tyler.

"Actually that's exactly what it means." a katana appeared in Tyler's hands. He was ready to defend himself if he had to..

"You may not see it now but someday you will be mine, and you will join my side."

'You first." Tyler said, giving Blackfire one of his recently patented death glares.

"Finally some aggression! I like it, but it's too late for that now, I'm leaving." Blackfire lifted her arms. "sorry but I can't risk you following me," Another flash of light, and Tyler fell unconscious beside Raven.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

DMG's (my) POV

Whew that was fun...

"Okay I'm back! And I brought Chocolate!"

Oh SuperHeroFan is back, I gotta hide...

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" SuperHeroFan yelled

Dang it.

"I told you that you need to focus more on the other characters, and what on earth are you doing to my story! And Why can't I unwrite it!"

"Because it already happened, and I already uploaded it." I said before hiding again.

'What's your problem! Are you trying to turn this into a harem-fic!"

"Yes!"

"Mana!"

"You can blame me!" I yelled before changing my hiding place again.

"How many people will actually believe that you broke into my home and stole my laptop, just to make the story more comical?"

"well... no one." I said blankly.

"Great, just great." SuperHeroFan seemed depressed. "Your just lucky, that you are already established as a character in this story, or I would write you out of existence, for this story."

"and now it's time for the authors notes!"

*1 Robin is the partner of Batman, who knows Green Arrow. It makes sense that Robin would be able to get his hands on this sort of thing.

Okay well If you have every watched Justice League you will know that Cadmus has the tech to make perfect, if not near perfect, Clones, and also has the technology to have one person able to control them. Blackfire's clone body was the first successful test clone completed by her new friends.

Please review. Or I will break into you're home and steal you're computer, just like SuperHeroFan's. And I will write chapters for you're stories that aren't nearly as entertaining as this one.

"Mana you can't use the author's notes to threaten people, I think."

"hey it's not my fault your too lazy to write this yourself." I called back.

"Hey!"


End file.
